Ragdoll
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Orochimaru's hideout is Sasuke's residence, but things change when he meets a stranger.. who seems to be missing her childhood. "Very good, Sasuke sama." SasuOC. Rating for language, blood, and fights.
1. Because

**This is one of the pieces my mind suddenly thought of when I was listening to my iPod. I hope none of you mind it is a character I made up. I am also taking requests for fanfictions in the future. **

**The rating of this story may change in the next chapters. **

Sasuke rolled over on the small bed, his eyes opening, meeting stone walls. The cold of the room hits his back, making his muscles contract. He pulls the sheet up towards him again and looks at the wall for the second time.

He stared at it for a second, before getting up and walking over to the small bathroom. He splashes water on his face in the small sink. He changes into his shirt and pants, tying the obnoxious purple bow around his waist. He hears a knock at the door of his room.

He walks over gripping the doorknob, yanking it open. Kabuto stands in front of him, his hand still poised as if to knock again. He puts his hand down, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke-san, Orochimaru requires your prescence in the training area." He pulls his arm out from behind his back, producing an apple. He holds it out to Sasuke, who stares at it.

"Hn." He leaves the door open, and turns back inside to get his weapons, sword, and shoes.

He walks out the door, slamming it behind him, taking the apple from Kabuto.

He stalks in front of Kabuto, who follows him through the dark hallways, to a lighter and bigger room. Sasuke bites into the apple, and walks into the bright room, standing across from Orochimaru. The snake man smirks, tucking a long hair behind his ear.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san." He places his hand on his hip, blinking. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke finishes the apple and tosses it to the floor.

Kabuto quickly scoops it up, bowing at Orochimaru and runs out the door.

Sasuke's hand goes to his Katana, at his hip.

"What do you want?"

Orochimaru smiles bittersweetly, and nods.

"Kabuto, we require _her _prescence now." He says towards the doorway of the spacious room.

Sasuke hears a light "Hai" from the hallway and shoes clicking on the floor.

He sees a dark figure stand in the doorway. He guesses by the swaying of the persons hips, that it is a woman. Maybe his age; seventeen.

She walks closer to the two and stands next to Orochimaru. The sunlight hits her body, and Sasuke looks directly at her.

Sasuke stares at the girl.

She has copper hair, not as red as Karin's, he notes, and pale skin. She wears a black dress to her midthigh, ripped in places, and slit up one leg. Her heels go up to her knees, and she wears grey fingerless gloves. There are bandages up one leg, going under her dress, and around her right wrist.

He also sees that her wrists are bound, and there is a blindfold over her eyes. He glances at a curse mark like his, only with two tear drop looking shapes, that were on the hollow of her neck, just above her shoulder.

Sasuke frowns.

"Sasuke-san, this is Kurami. She will be helping you train daily in here, since I will not be able to train with you daily, only on a few occaisons. I expect you to resume your practices and skills with her. Yes, I know she is blind folded and binded. Those will be your milestones in your excels in your skills. When you wish to increase your traning, you shall unbind her wrists. But you cannot unblindfold her until you know and understand her. And why I have given you her. You shall treat her as you wish, isn't that right, Kurami, dear?"

Orochimaru reaches out and strokes her hair. Sasuke sees the girl tense slightly. She exhales lightly.

"Yes, Orochimaru-san." She takes a step forward. Sasuke frowns once more.

"Hn." Orochimaru stands there for a second, and then turns towards a doorway.

"Sasuke, don't over work yourself. Don't forget to practice your newest skills." He glances at the Uchiha over his shoulder before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

The girl takes another step forward.

"Would you like to start your sparring, Sasuke-sama?" He guesses if she wasn't blindfolded, she would be looking right at him.

"Hn. How are you going to fight me, when you can't see?" He grips the handle of his sword.

"That is not the issue, Sasuke-sama." She takes another step forward, before dissapearing in a swift motion. Sasuke's eyes narrow, and he shifts his gaze around in a whole circle. He frowns again, activating his Sharingan.

He feels air shift around from behind, and he turns, whipping out his hand, to catch her arm. Her binded arm is close to his hand, when she dissapears again. He frowns deeper and catches her across the room. He runs towards her, his sandals lightly hitting the stone and he jumps, foot out in front of him, ready to kick her. He catches her calf, which throws her onto the ground.

She exhales and makes a small noise in her throat.

"Very good, Sasuke-sama." He glares at her again.

"Hn."

She gets up, and smiles.

"My master is fast." She whispers.

She decides a direct attack may be his weaker side to fighting. She comes at him, her heels loudly hitting the floor, causing an echo. He glares at her blindfolded face and pulls out his sword. She is inches from him, when his Katana lights up, making chirping noises, as Sasuke's chidori roars through it. He moves to plunge it into her stomach.

She jumps in the air, and uses the Katana in front of her to kick off of, the chidori burning at her heels, leaving them slightly burned. She does a backflip and dissapears again. Sasuke growls, releasing the Chidori, placing his sword back in its holder and runs after her.

He manages to catch her and lands a punch on her face. He hears her head snap from the pressure, and she falls to the ground again. She shakes her head and gets to her feet. She kicks her foot forward, almost hitting his stomach.

He moves back an inch and throws a punch at her. She twists her body into an awkward position, her binded hands catching his knuckle.

He yanks his hand away and dissapears. He decides to try a taijutsu to see her skills. He appears behind her, and she turns, ducking as he twists his foot around, attempting to catch her in the jaw. He throws a few punches at her, his Sharingan never leaving her face. She moves in a cat like grace, her hips swaying.

He tries to read her, to see her upcoming moves, to figure her out. He throws a few more punches at her, and she manages to dodge them all, by mere centimeters. He smirks.

"Is this all you can do? Taijutsu?" He kicks his foot out again, aiming for her abdomen. She jumps back.

"Orochimaru-san says I shall not perform jutsu's or use my power until Sasuke-sama wishes I may recieve the use of my hands."

She is breathing heavily, as she dodges a few more of his blows. One of them comes close to her cheek. It draws blood, which trails down the side of her face.

"When do I unbind your hands?" He jumps back, exhaling slightly, catching his breath.

"When ever you feel you should, Sasuke-sama." She falls to her knees, spitting up a bit of blood that feel in her mouth, from her grazed cheek. Her chest heaves and she kneels there a minute before getting up. She runs towards the Uchiha and kicks at his chest. He catches her ankle, his other hand punching her jaw. It sends her spiraling on the floor. She lays on her side for a second.

"You are strong, Sasuke-sama." She bows her head, signaling the ending of their sparring and walks towards him.

"Hn. Your weak." He remembers when he had said that to Sakura. It had brought her to tears, her heart breaking. Kurami smiles.

"If my master believes I am weak, then I must improve my taijutsu for him." Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Shall we end this sparring for now? Would you like me to practice my taijutsu, and next week we shall work on your jutsus, Sasuke-sama?" She tilts her head towards him.

"Hn. whatever." He turns his back to her.

"Sasuke-sama, -" He snaps his head back to her.

"What?"

She moves her bound wrists.

"Shall I send Kabuto to get you anything?" She gestures with her head to the doorway.

"No." He fixes his sword, putting a hand on his hip. She takes another step forward.

"Sasuke-sama?" She sounds embarrassed now. He glances at her wih a stoic expression on his face.

"Hn?"

"Orochimaru-san wouldn't tell me anything about you. C-can I ask what color your eyes are?" She looks down, pink splaying across her cheeks, and the dried blood.

"Black." He says before turning and walking back through the hallway, towards his room, leaving her standing in the training area.

"Sasuke-sama has black eyes" She whispers, smiling.

.

Sasuke reaches his door, and takes off his sword and shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed. He picks up his sword, laying it in his lap. He pulls it out of its holder gently, and inspects it for damage. In the cente of the blade is a huge scrape, from where Kurami had kicked off of it. He frowns, running his hand over it.

He sits there for a few minutes pondering with his thoughts.

He wonders how she could have damaged it, when it was flooded with his Chidori. He puts it back in its holder, putting it back at his belt. He gets up again, putting on his sandals and walks in the oppisite direction, toward his team's area. He opens a door a few hallways down from his room, and it creaks open.

He sees Suigetsu and Karin sitting down on couches in the large room. Karin gets up and runs to him, attempting to hug him.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?" She latches onto his arm. He glares at Suigetsu who just smirks.

"Yeah, where yah been, Uchiha?" He rolls up his scroll, putting it on a near by table. Sasuke unlatches his arm from the redhead, and sits on one of the couches, stretching his arms out on the top of the couch.

"Traning." He closes his eyes. He feels the weight of the cushions shift next to his thigh and Karin lean near his face.

"You're so strong Sasuke-kun." She whispers, her breath almost hitting his cheek. He frowns.

"Hn."

"Oi, Sasuke. So Orochimaru wants us to go get some info from neighboring villages on the Kyuubi in the next few weeks. You up for it?"

"Hn."

Suigetsu smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes. Orochimaru says you need to train with someone he has set you up with for now, and then gather the info. Whose the unlucky bastard?" He leans back.

Karin shifts her weight pulling back from the Uchiha slightly, taking of her glasses, cleaning them.

"Its a girl." Is all he says. He gets up, picking up a scroll from the shelf next to the couches.

"She's probablly ugly as hell. And weak. " Karin snorts.

"Hn." Sasuke's mind travels back to Kurami.

He wonders how Orochimaru had come across her.

**So yeah, thats the first chapter. It was hard finding a name for Kurami, because every name didn't seem to fit. I will try to update this story frequently. And yes, it will be a multi chapter story. Though I'm not sure exactly how many. And it will include Sakura and Naruto and other characters, probably. Bear with me! Thanks. Flames welcome, especially for this story. And I also apologize for cutting the sparring scene a little short, I only had a certain amount of time to complete this chapter. :( **


	2. She

**Right .. Chapter two. Sorry about the time skips.**

Over the next few days, Sasuke remembers nothing except training. He remembers only Kurami as she gets stronger than she already is with her taijustu, and her balance. Sasuke waits for the day to untie her wrists. He admits in the _back_ of his mind that he is curious at her skills.

He walks into the clinic like room, where Kabuto treats the injured. He sees Kabuto sat on a chair, writing in a scroll, and Kurami sat on the bed in the room, attempting to rebandage her wrist, awkwardly. She senses Sasuke and bows her head.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-sama."

Kabuto looks up from his scroll and smirks at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san." He acknowledges. Sasuke looks at them both.

"Hn." He moves into the room, grasping for a cream on Kabuto's desk. He applies some to his shoulder, which he realizes is very painful. He remembers when Kurami managed to kick his collarbone somehow, while she was improving her taijutsu yesterday.

_She runs at Sasuke kicking her foot around, to catch his shoulder. He dodges, turning around. _

_She twists so she is facing him again, and kicks her foot once more. _

_He catches her ankle, and her knee to prevent her from kneeing him. She smiles._

_"Ne, I am getting better, Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke grunts. He flips her foot around, and she tries to keep her balance. She regains it and swings her foot around, aiming for his stomach. He sways backward, and lunges at her. She jumps in the air and lands a few feet away from him. She runs at him again, swinging her foot at his head. _

_He squats down, but not in time, because her foot collides with his shoulder. He doesn't fall, but he sways, and she feels him get hit. She drops to her knees in front of him. _

_"Sasuke-sama! I-I'm sorry! I-" He cuts her off. _

_"Hn." He rubs his aching neck, and her mouth quivers. _

_"It's my fault, Sasuke-sama. I-I cannot heal you, or help you and I caused this." She looks down. _

_"Don't worry, I'm fine." He grits through his teeth, still clutching his throbbing collarbone. _

"Kurami." He rubs his hands on his pants, removing the cream from them, looking at the girl.

She looks up to his face.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" She moves her still bound arms.

"Sparring time." He turns towards the door. She gets up, protesting.

"Sasuke-sama, after the blow you took to your shoulder, you should hardly be-" He turns back to her.

"I'm fine." He walks out the door, and hears her graceful footsteps behind him.

"Sasuke-sama?" Her voice is light and hesitant.

"Hn?" He walks threads his way through the maze like hallways.

"Well .. I have been telling Orochimaru-san of our sparring and of how much you are impoving and so am I and well.. may I start to regain use of my hands, maybe in the next few days?" She moves her hands in emphasis.

"We'll see." He smirks, turning another corner, and walks into the training area. He faces the girl, taking a good twenty steps from her. His hand instinctively goes to his sword.

"Shall I start, Sasuke-sama?" she shifts her feet.

He goes to nod, but remembers she cannot see. "Yes." He says. She nods and runs at him kicking her foot out. It grazes his ribs, not hitting him hard enough to inflict pain. He bounces backwards and kicks his feet out, balancing on his hands.

Today she is wearing a white dress with her burned slightly heels. He smirks, as he sees a kunai pouch on her thigh. She knows she will regain the use of her hands anyday soon, he thinks.

She jumps up and shifts her left elbow out, catching his own. He falls to the side, getting up quickly. He extends his arm, cracking his elbow, and moves to punch her. She flips backwards and runs to kick him again, this time in his leg. She misses, and he sees a slight pout as she does miss. He smirks again.

"Kurami." She stops where she is, and looks toward his chakra signature.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke-sama? Are you hurt? Is it your collarbone?" She looks worried, and starts walking towards him.

"No." He takes out his sword and gently pulls her arm, so she is closer to him. He turns her around and looks at her tied arms behind her back. He slices the ropes. She gasps, as her arms come free.

She brings them to her face, and she strokes her cheeks. She turns to him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama!" She smiles at him, stretching her arms.

"Hn." He kicks the ropes aside, and replaces his Katana.

"Show me your skills, Kurami." He whispers, his voice husky. He sees her grin and nod. She is gone in a puff of smoke. He activates his Sharingan, becoming more alert. He hears a swish behind him and turns only to meet needles come flying at him. He moves around, dodging them.

His chest heaves slightly as he regains his bearings. He hears the wind swish from above. He looks up and sees her flying down, her hands forming signs. A sword like his own appears in her hands in a puff of smoke and she drives it down towards him. He rolls away, as the sword slices through the stone. It disperses and she gets to her feet gracefully. She turns to him.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn?"

"When I chipped your sword the first day we sparred, something burned my shoes. It felt like lightning, and sounded like birds .. what was it?"

"My Chidori." He grabs for his Katana, pulling it out of its case. He sent the Chidori through the sword, making the same noise Kurami described.

"I've always loved birds." She whispers. Her hands form signs again and she touches her left hand to the bandage on her right wrist.

Sasuke's Sharingan senses an immense amount of chakra flowing from both arms, into each other. His eyes widen slightly.

Kurami's hand is surrounded by black flowing chakra. It is visible, as it goes up the length of her forearm, stopping at her elbow. It forms into thorn like vines, winding up her pale skin. The chakra pulses, and spreads, lightening to a more maroon color.

"Nensho Yoake, Burning Dawn" She whispers, flexing her now chakra covered arm. The chakra changes color again into a bright red, almost looking like fire, to Sasuke.

"It is supposed to literally burn through human skin, when in contact. But I've never tried it on anyone." She diminishes the chakra slightly, and lunges at Sasuke. He gets up, his Chidori still showing, and attacks her. She throws her arm out, and the blade meets her flowing red arm. The contact throws the two backwards.

Kurami hits the wall, her back arching. She falls the floor, coughing. Her arm is burned and painfully battered and bleeding. She shifts her head towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama?" she asks into the air weakly. She hears a grunt from the oppisite wall and runs to him. Sasuke is in a sitting position, clutching the hand that held his Katana.

"I'm fine." He says, clutching his hand harder. He feels her fingers touch his arm.

"Where is it?" Her fingers trace their way down to his arm. He winces as she feels his hand, and applies chakra to heal it.

"Thank god, Kabuto taught me about healing." She whispered. She finishes healing it and pulls her hands back, one of them clutching her arm. She winces badly at the pain in her arm. She applies the remaining chakra to her hand and kneels by Sasuke.

"How did you know where I was and what I had injured?" His voice cracks.

"Well Orochimaru-san taught me a lot on chakra sensing and voices." She looks down, her arm tracing the remaining burns on her skin.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama?" She senses him looking at her face.

"Why did you join Orochimaru-san?"

"I need power, I've killed my brother, avenged my clan, but I need to kill Oochimaru himself." He whispers the last part. She nods.

"How did you get that curse mark?" He whispers, and her hand goes instinctively to her neck, to touch it lightly.

"I was only fifteen, the best in my class, and I had just made jounin in the village Amegakure. I was helping some of the Genin with missions, and he found me on the outskirts of the villiage. Thats were he bit me. I traveled with him, because I hadn't family in my villiage and he trained me. He said my eyes were different. Somehow powerful. He said that I am needed for a special mission. To help train you." She looked down again.

"You had no family?"

"They were murdered .. on a mission." Sasuke inhales lightly.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Whom did you leave behind? When you came after Orochimaru for power?" She looks at him, her hands intertwining with themselves.

"Friends. Bonds." He murmurs. She nods again.

"What do you think Orochimaru-san means when he said I'm not allowed to see until you realize why I am to train you and assist to you?"

"I-I don't know." Sasuke moves to stand up, pulling her up along with him. She thanks him and turns to the door.

"I must go to Orochimaru-san and report your progress. Thank you, Sasuke-sama." She blushes slightly, walking down the hallway. Sasuke moves down the hallway, wincing as he flexes his wrist. He turns to a door along the hallway opening it. He see's all three of his teammates in the room today.

Karin comes up to him, latching on his arm, as always.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened to your hand!" She fretts over it as Sasuke pulls away and grabs a scroll from the shelf.

"We leave to get the info, in two days, got it?" He unravels it, as Karin makes a noise, sitting down in her usual spot. Juugo looks at Sasuke and nods. Suigetsu agrees and Karin just 'hmphs'.

"So, Orochimaru says that we should start at Amegakure and work our way through the towns to just outside Konaha. When we get too close, we can diguise ourselves." Suigetsu says, writing on a piece of paper.

"Amegakure?" Sasuke looks up, frowning.

Suigetsu nods.

"Hn."

There is a knock on the door, and Kurami comes in, standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn?" He looks at her. He sees Karin sneer and Juugo and Suigetsu stare at Kurami.

"Orochimaru asked me to bring you to him." She looks down, hearing Karin snort, and laugh.

"Karin." Sasuke says in a deadly tone. He gets up and walks out the door, after Kurami. She leads him down the hallways to Orochimaru's room, and lets them in, shutting it behind her.

"Orochimaru-san?" He gets up from his chair, and dismisses Kabuto.

"Ah yes, Sasuke-san, have you decided on a day to gather the infomation on the Kyuubi?" He walks towards the two.

"Two days from today. I will take my team too."

"But Sasuke-san, I don't want you to have no one to sparr with on your journey. Why don't you accompany him, Kurami?" He looks at her, a grin on his lips. She looks down.

"If it is Sasuke-sama's wish .."

"I'll bring her along. She has good chakra sensing skills. Better than Karin's." His face remains its usual stoic expression.

"Good, good." Orochimaru goes to grab a scroll off of a nearby table. He hands it to Sasuke.

"Its a map of where you need to stop and gather infomation. Use force if you have to." Sasuke nods curtly, before turning and walking out the door. Kurami follows him, shutting the door lightly. She turns to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke-sama." She smiles, and she feels his finger trail up her cheek to her blindfold. Her breath hitches slightly. She moves back slightly, and her back touches the cold stone wall.

"Sasuke-sama-" She feels his breath on her face, and his lips move closer to hers. She touches two fingers to his lips, smiling weakly.

"Please, not here Sasuke-sama." She feels him draw back. He frowns. She moves her hand off of his face.

"I.. I should go pack. Good night Sasuke-sama."

He watches as she walks down the hallway to a room not far from his, closing it behind her.

**Wow two chapters in one night, I'm impressed with myself. I'm gonna stop now, I needa sleep on this. Tell me if I should continue with it. Thanks. **


	3. Will

**I really should stop doing time changes so long .. **

Sasuke tosses in his sleep, attempting to get comfortable. He hears screaming, but is too indulged in his sleep to hear it. The screaming increases, and he cracks open an eye, sitting up. He stretches and hears the screaming increase.

It turns more high pitched, and gut-wrenching.

He frowns and gets up, trying to find where the screaming is coming from. He uses his Sharingan to maneuver through the hallways, and he opens the door to the screaming, and sees a figure, on the small bed, clutching her arm.

He runs to Kurami on the small bed, who is tossing and turning, her blindfold wrinkled, from where her eyes have been squinted shut. She screams out again, clutching her right wrist, which is stained red from blood. Sasuke touches her face, and she whimpers.

"Sasuke-sama?" She cringes and clutches her hand again, screaming out. She breaths out. Sasuke looks at her, frowning.

"What happened?" He pulls her hand away from her wrist to reveal a deep cut on her wrist, which is turning purple slightly.

"N-nothing. I-er tripped." She digs her nails into her forearm gasping at the pain.

"Don't lie. What happened?" He pulls her hand away again, and sits her up on the bed, sitting next to her.

"Orochimaru-san punished me. He- he always does when I have done wrong. He poisons me. Thats why I have to wear a blindfold, because Sasuke-sama shouldn't know that I haven't a need to wear it becuase I am _temporarily blind_." She spits the last two words. "He poisons me so Sasuke-sama will find someone who will love him for himself not appearance." She growls, her mood turning dark.

"What did you do wrong?" He looks at her frowning forehead.

"I refused your kiss in the hallway yesterday." She looks away, her hand healing the gash. It stops bleeding, but turns a deeper purple.

"Why would he punish you for that?" Sasuke grits his teeth.

"Because when I refused it, I disrupted Sasuke-sama's plans." She mimicks Orochimaru's voice slightly. She tentatively touches her ribcage and winces.

"What plans?" She rubs chakra on her ribcage, closing her eyes shut.

"Orochimaru-san said Sasuke-sama has to kill his brother, earn power, rebuild his clan. Those are his life goals. Ever since he was little." She grimaces.

Sasuke says nothing, thinking. He looks at her again.

"What happened to your ribs?" She pulls her hand away instinctively.

"He beats me. He says if I do not follow his orders I will end up like my family. Dead." A tear runs down under her blindfold.

"Did he kill your family?" Sasuke whispers.

She looks away, changing the subject.

"Why are yo being so nice to me, Sasuke-sama? Orochimaru-san says you were cold towards him, Kabuto, your friends and anyone else. He said you barely spoke to them. Why me?" She rewraps her wrist with the bandage.

"I don't know." She looks at his face.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"What?"

"What do you look like?" She looks down, embarassed. He grasps her hand visciously. She gasps.

He places it on his cheek. She caresses his cheek bone, and moves it up to his nose. He closes his eyes.

Her hand travels up to his eyelids, and across his forehead. It travels back down onto his lips. Her finger graces them with a ghost of a touch, and travels down to his jaw, before landing on his cursemark.

"You have one too?" She whispers.

He nods.

Her finger traces it, as if she can see it. He watches her lips open slightly, as she feels the chakra radiating from it. She goes to remove her hand, when he leans down, his forehead resting on hers.

"Sasuke-sama? Are you okay?" He blows lightly on her lips and she gasps.

He leans in and places his lips on hers. She doesn't respond for a second, before her other hand goes to his neck. His hands find her waist, and he pulls her to him. He deepens the kiss, his tongue gracing over her lip. She opens her mouth, breathing in his scent. His hands grip her hips and he lowers her gently onto her bed. One of his hands find her hair, he runs his hand through it.

"Stop being gentle, Sasuke-sama. This isn't about what I want." She kisses his curse mark, tracing her lips to a newly formed bruise on his collarbone. His hands find her shirt hem, and he gently lifts it up slightly. He moves to kiss her again. She trails her hands down the muscles on his back. She hears a knock on the door. He ignores it, kissing her neck.

"Sasuke-sama..." She protests, attempting to get up. She hears the knock again, and Kabuto call her name outside. She pushes Sasuke back slightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama." She looks down, brushing her hair, and walking towards the door. She opens it slightly.

"I heard you screaming, do you need bandages..?" Kabuto holds up a roll of bandages, and a bottle of liquid. He sees Sasuke sat on the bed in the room with his stoic expression.

"Oh... you have company... Okay.." He hands her the bandages and liquid and turns to walk away.

"One cup per two hours." He walks off. Kurami shuts the door, turning to Sasuke leaning on the door.

"Sasuke-sama-"

"Be up early tomorrow." Is all he says.

He gets up, opening the door shutting it behind him. She breaths out, sitting back on her bed.

.

Sasuke finishes packing his bag, and throws his black cape over his shoulders. He grabs the map and his Katana and walks out of his room, making his way to his team lounge. He finds everyone but Kurami there.

They all match in their black robes. Karin comes over to Sasuke, latching onto his arm as a habit.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Sleep well?" She cracks a grin, flirtatiously.

"Hn." He takes his arm away and looks around for Kurami.

"Where's Kurami?" Karin sneers, and Juugo shrugs.

"The chick with the blindfold? I dunno." Suigetsu says, packing his bag.

"Who cares." Karin snorts. The door opens and Kurami comes in, her cape around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-san requested me to see him for something." Sasuke looks at her arm, bruises all the way up it, and her neck. He sees a scratch across her cheek.

She hides her arm, knowing he is looking, and looks down. Sasuke heads out the door, with Kurami behind the rest of his team. They exit Orochimaru's lair, Juugo and Suigetsu hunched over a Amegakure scroll. Karin runs up front to be with Sasuke, latching onto his arm. Kurami looks down.

"Where are we going first?" She counts her footsteps.

"Amegakure." Juugo pipes up, looking at the scroll again. Kurami stops, and lets out a choked cry. They all turn to look at her except Sasuke.

"My apologies.. its just Amegakure is where I was born." She distracts herself with fiddling with her cape. Karin glares at her.

"So? Big deal."

"I guess .." She continues walking.

.

That night, they stop just outside of the gates.

"We should make camp." Sasuke says, activating his Sharingan, scanning the area. The group sets their bags on the floor. Sasuke builds a fire, and sits on the edge of it. Juugo and Suigetsu huddle together still reading the town scrolls. Karin sits near Sasuke.

"Hey, Kurami, you said you were born in Amegakure, right?" Kurami looks at Suigetsu and nods.

"Yes." she looks towards where she guesses he is.

"Were you blind in your childhood? I mean.. why do you wear the blindfold?"

"Well.. no, I .. I am temporarily blind. Orochimaru-san says I can regain my sight when Sasuke-sama figures out my purpose." Her finger traces the blindfold. She hears Karin snort.

"What purpose is that?" She says, nudging closer to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-san says to help Sasuke-sama with his plans for the future." She looks towards the fire, not seeing anything.

Karin is silent. She hears Sasuke get up, and sit closer to the group.

"Tomorrow we'll head into town. We'll all be disguised as a family, but a family that are not Ninja, so you cannot use your skills or power. Got it?" Everyone agrees.

"Karin, you ad Suigetsu will be the brothers and sisters." Karin looks up in protest.

"Sasuke-kun why can't you and I be the parents?" She giggles.

"No," Sasuke says coldly, "Kurami and I shall by the parents, and Juugo will be the uncle, Kurami's brother." Everyone looks down nodding.

Sasuke gets up and forms hand signs. His hair grows shorter, and turns into a brown color. He opens his eyes, which are now green.

"Kurami I want your hair black. Suigetsu black hair and green eyes. Karin, brown and blue eyes. Juugo, black and a dark blue." They all form hand signs, practicing transforming.

"I get to pick the names." Suigetsu says grinning.

Karin groans and scoots closer to Sasuke.

They go over their names, and Kurami just sits their, humming.

"Sasuke-san?" He looks up.

"What?"

"Do you want to sparr for a few minutes? Orochimaru-san says I should push you harder every since last nigh-"

"Fine." He cuts her off, getting up, heading into a wider clearing. She follows him, ignoring Karins glares. He stands with his back to her a few feet away.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm sorry about last night. I-"

"What happened to you?" He turns around looking at her bruises.

"Orochimaru-san said I shouldn't have stopped you." she whimpers. He glares at her.

"Why are you treated like a _slave_?" He growls.

"Because I was raised to believe I was nothing but _shit_." She dissapears, and comes upbehind him, kicking her foot out to his hip. He catches her leg, and she grabs his hand, twisting it. He looses his balance, and she twists again, wrenching free.

Her hands form signs and she throws shards of glass at him. He dodges them, his sword out, to push some away.

Her hands fall onto her stomach, and she mutters a string of words, before she produces lightning from her abdomen. She throws it at Sasuke, who manages to dodge it, but as it flies past him, it slices his thigh. He clutches it, growling. She runs up to him, aiming for his stomach. He dodges it, but lands a punch on her shoulder. She cries out in pain, and falls to the floor in a fetal position.

Tears stream down her face, and she feels Sasuke stop, and clutch her other arm, pulling her up. She clutches her arm, and throws off her cape, her bruises showing. He sees a reopened cut four inches wide, streaming with blood down her arm.

She coughs.

"The poison .." She screams out, and Sasuke just stands there watching her. His team comes running over. Suigetsu rummages around in his bag for a bandage, while Karin pulls at Sasuke's arm. Kurami bindes her arm, and turns to look at six eyes looking at her. She feels their gazes, and runs back towards the camp.

"Its all my fault, Sasuke-sama." She whispers under her breath.

**Okay, seriously I hope someone has flames for this story, I haven't a clue why. Anyways. Up next chapter: The disfunctional family. **


	4. Always

**Please let me know if you get an idea for a story. I'd love to hear it, and credit you. ;]**

The team walks into the village, all of them disguised. Two guards stopped them at the gate.

"May I help you all?" The taller guard looks at them. Sasuke grunts, speaking up.

"Yes, we're just tourists, visiting sight and all. This is my family. None of us are ninja though." He sighs audibly. The guard smiles at him sympatheticly.

"May we have your names?" The shorter guard pulls out a book and pen.

"Yes, ofcourse. We're the Kayai family. I'm Hachiro, and my blind wife, here is Hana, and our children, Ai and Ken. Oh and this is my wife's brother, Keyoko." He gestures to Juugo, who waves. Kurami smiles, nodding.

"I apologise about my blindfold. I may look odd, but my doctor said I have a rare case of blindness and any light that can come in contact with my eyes can reduce my chances of seeing again." She looks down. She feels Sasuke clutch her hand, acting in his character.

"Actually I was only going to say, ma'am, that your kids look barely ten years younger than you. Wow. You two must be in your thirties." The taller ninja smirks. Sasuke nods, grinning.

"I'll let you folks pass. Good luck." He shakes Sasuke's hand.

They walk through the gates and Suigetsu mutters something.

"What was that?" Juugo looks at him.

"I said, they must have a suckish town guarding. Or we're well disguised. Honestly, you could probablly sneek a murderer through here."

Kurami stops dead in her tracks, her hand still clutched in Sasuke's. He turns to her, confused.

She shakes her head.

"Sorry, I was just ah... I saw a bug." She nods at her own lie.

"Wow, how are you scared a tiny little bug?" Karin snorts, smiling at Sasuke. He grunts.

Kurami feels Sasuke's eyes on her and she blushes, looking down.

They continue walking, until they come across a hotel.

Sasuke walks up to the main desk, bringing Kurami with him.

"Two rooms, please. All double beds?" The manager looks at the five of them and smiles. She eyes her book, and frowns.

"Sir, I'm sorry, all we have available is a double bed room, and two single beds and a pull out couch room. They are joined by a door though?"

Juugo smirks.

"Yes, I guess thats okay."

The manager smiles and turns her book towards him for him to sign, and goes over his payments. They head up to their rooms, and Suigetsu opens the door first, falling on the first bed.

"Called it." He smirks as Juugo's eyes widen and he runs to the other bed, collapsing on it. Karin smiles.

"So that leaves me and Sasuke-kun in the other room, and Kutami..." She smiles evily, clutching Sasuke's arm. He pulls away shaking his head.

"No. You have the pull out bed. Kurami is in the other room with me." Karin tries to pout, her eyes glaring at Kurami.

"Why can't _she _get the pull out couch? We're the team here, Sasuke-kun. I've done more for you then-"

"Shut up, Karin." He pulls Kurami though the other door, slamming it behind them. He hears Karin fake crying, and Suigetsu laughing.

Kurami breaths out for a second, taking in the landscape with her feeling of touch. She maneuvers towards a small couch in the corner of the room by the bathroom, and puts her backpack on it. She yawns, and is about to go and change, when she hears Suigetsu knock on their door.

"What is it?" Sasuke opens it, and Suigetsu smiles weakly.

"Juugo just discovered a camera in our room. We don't think it can record sound, but it can see us. Meaning... we have to act like a family at all times." Sasuke sighs, placing his head in his hand. He mutters a curse. Suigetsu looks outside into the now darkness of the village.

"Well I'm gonna go play evil big brother. Night guys. Have a _good_ night." He winks, shutting the door. Sasuke growls and Kurami blushes.

"D-Does that mean we-" She hears Sasuke sigh from across the room. She pulls out a pair of shorts and a tank top from her bag, and manages to get to the bathroom to change. She comes back out and puts her dress on the couch folding it neatly. She feels Sasuke walk behind her to the bathroom. She huddles up on the side of the bed, the back towards the now closed bathroom door. She hears the shower running.

She pulls the sheet up to her hips, and snuggles into the pillow.

A piercing scream comes from the other room, and Karin's nasily voice follows.

"Suigetsu! You bastard! You know I hate spiders, how the hell did you get it in here!" And Juugo's laughing.

"Wow, how are you scared of a tiny little bug?" She hears Suigetsu impersonate her. Kurami smiles.

A string of muttered curses follow, and then Juugo yelling.

"Oi you two, your mother and father are trying to _sleep_! Shut it and get to bed, dammit!" Kurami listens to Suigetsu and Karin's mutters. She lets out a light laugh, and she hears the bathroom door open.

The bed shifts, and an arm wraps around her waist, pulling her towards his chest.

Naked chest. Kurami blushes slightly.

"Sasuke-sama-"

He grunts, his thumb tracing patterns on her hip bone.

"There's a camera, remember?" She nods, and instinctively turns in his arms. She puts her hands on his cold chest, exhaling.

.

The birds outside wake Kurami up the next morning. She oddly feels as if the bed is moving. She realizes then that she is completely on Sasuke's chest, her head buried in his neck. His arms were possessively wrapped around her waist, and their legs intertwined. She realizes he is still asleep, so she gets off of him lightly, his hands fall from her waist, and wrap around a pillow, as he turns to his side.

She decides to shower, picking up her dress, walking into the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower, Kurami lets the water run down her blindfold, shivering as the water comes in contact with her eyes. She thinks of how it is probably her fault that she hasn't regained her eyesight yet. She turns the wall and throws a punch at it, hoping to shatter her knuckles. The wall cracks and she whimpers, the pain shooting through her.

She feels the blood run from her hand, hitting the shower floor. She looks down as if she could see, at her bruised ribs, arms, and thighs.

_"Your nothing but shit, you hear me? You won't gain back your eye sight, until you give Sasuke what he wants. You won't choose for him." Orochimaru shoves a knife into her wrist, the purple poison dripping into her blood, mixing it. She screams in pain. _

_"I should never have brought you here. Your weak." He mutters. _

_"Do you want to end up like your family? Torn in half on the floor, downing in their own blood?" He kicks her ribs, then her thighs. He aims a deep kick to her abdomen. She whimpers. _

_"N-no, Orochimaru-san. I shall fulfil Sasuke-sama's wishes, no matter what." She clutches her ribs. "I'm sorry I didn't let him kiss me." _

_She hears Orochimaru dislodge the knife from her and pull her up. _

_"Get Kabuto." He grunts. She limps out the door, managing to get to her room, before collapsing. _

She steps out of the shower, her tears mixing with the shower water.

She finds a bandage in the cabinet, wrapping up her hand. She brushes her hair, putting on her dress, and comes out of the bathroom. She hears Sasuke rummagin around, and figures he is reading a scroll.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." She whispers.

"Hn." He rolls up the scroll, and walks into the bathroom. She sighs, and walks over to the bed, fixing the rumpled sheets.

.

The team sit in the other bedroom, all crowded round a tourist map of the city.

"Soo.. you want us to all go to serperate parts of town, to get infomation?" Suigetsu says.

Sasuke nods.

"Juugo, scour all the bathhouses in this villiage, listen for the name Naruto, or Jiraiya." Juugo nods.

"Karin, you and Suigetsu look around any resturants, especially ones that sell Ramen. See if they mention Naruto or a blonde man with whiskers." The two nod, Karin smiles at Sasuke. He keeps the blank look on his face.

"We'll look around any other places, such as weapon shops and book shops. Meet back here, tonight." They all nod, and Juugo gets up, walking out the door. Suigetsu and Karin elbow their ways out the door, arguing, and their voices dissapear. Kurami stands up, brushing off her skirt.

"Sasuke-sama?" She feels him looking at her, then kiss her lips, and grab her hand, pulling her out of the door.

"The cameras." Is all he says.

.

They walk down the street, hand in hand, looking at all the book shops.

"Does Naruto like reading books?" She whispers, clutching her so called "husbands" hand.

"Hn. No, but his sensei _enjoys _Icha Icha books." He mutters. Kurami nods.

They enter the book store, heading straight to the desk.

"Excuse me? Sir?" The clerk turns to him, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Its my wife's brothers birthday in a few weeks, and he's a hude fan of the Icha Icha books," he grunts and the clerk laughs, "and he was wondering when the next time the author would be signing books here?" The clerk turns towards the counter, pulling out a book. He opens it, checking the dates.

"Hmm.. well.. he's due in for next month. How long are you staying?"

"We won't be here for long, we're planning on traveling the villages all the way to Konaha. Is he signing anywhere else but here?" Kurami says, touching her blindfold.

"Well he should be touring a lot of villages from Konaha. It is rumored he lives there for part of his life." Sasuke nods, thanking the clerk, and exits the store.

.

That night, the five of them meet up in Juugo's room.

"So, they said everytime Naruto comes to this villiage he eats in the same ramen shop. They said he would be back in the next few months." Karin reports, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Jiraiya has been reported numorous times in this year for peeping in the bathhouses, and everytime they reported a blonde haired boy with whiskers with him,but not reported." Juugo says, laying back on his bed.

"Jiraiya has a book signing here next month, and I bet he'll bring Naruto or Narto's sensei with him." Kurami says, sitting on the floor, next to Suigetsu. He pats her leg.

"Good job, _Mom_." She feels him smirk. Kurami smiles, and walks over to her bedroom door.

"I'm going to sleep now, my head hurts." She hears Karin snort.

"Goodnight." She whispers, before shutting the door behind her.

The door opens again, and Sasuke comes in to find her curled up on her side of the bed, asleep. He sits on the bed, stretching, before laying down, facing her back. He watched how her body moved to the rhythmn of her breathing. He wraps his arm around her waist, like a habit, and pulls her to him. He brushes a stray hair out of her eyes.

If she could see, she would have opened her eyes to a ghost of a smile on his lips.

**I'm working on itt. I was trying to incorporate a flame I recieved, to make it better, you know?**

**Be sure to check out my other stories. :] Thanks. **


	5. Be

**I'm thinking this Fanfiction will only be about seven chapters long. I'm still thinking about it. Oh and uh Major Karin Pownage here. I just had to, I couldn't resist. *smirks evily***

"So we've been through almost five villages. We have a hell of a lot of infomation, we should make our way back now." Suigetsu says.

The team of four and Kurami stand outside a recently visited small village. They stand in a circle.

"It would be for the best." Kurami fiddles with her cape.

"Fine. I can't believe I never even got to sleep in the same hotel room with Sasuke-kun!" Karin throws her hands up, muttering.

"Hn." Sasuke turns from the group, walking though the forest area. They hop into the tree tops, skipping on branches, as they move back to Orochimaru's hideout.

"This was a fun mission. The bathhouses were relaxing." Juugo comments, from in front of Kurami.

Sasuke, who is at the front, increases his pace. Suigetsu and Karin argue loudly about something. Kurami doesn't pay attention.

She lets the sounds of their feet hitting the branches create a steady rhythmn in her head. She lets her self drift.

"... right, Kurami?" She shakes her head, listening to the end of Suigetsu's sentence.

"Sorry, I beg your pardon?" She hears Suigetsu laugh.

"I said, that prank I pulled on Karin in Amegakure was great, right?" Karin growls.

"..Oh .. Uhm yeah, I guess." She tries to keep up her pace, at the back of the group.

She goes to jump on the next branch coming up, when she misjudges the distance, her foot slipping. She tumbles down the tree, letting out a small sound.

She falls to the ground, a piece of wood going right through a recent cut on her leg. She gasps, screaming out in pain.

The group stops, falling next to her. Juugo leans down.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Oh, its... ow... nothing. I just miscalculated where the branch was and fell." She screams out again, and tries to shift her weight on the hard ground, trying to make her leg comfortable. The thick piece of wood lodges itself in her leg farther.

"Way to go clutz." Karin mutters.

She feels the blood ooze out of the long cut, opening the wound more. Her hand trembles, as she attempts to grab the stick, to dislodge it. Her shaking hand increases the pain as she fumbles for the wood. A calloused hand comes over hers, steadying it.

"Karin, get out your bandages." Sasuke says. She feels him stroke her hand slightly.

Two other hands lift up her bloody leg, propping it on their knee.

"But, Sasuke-kun-" Karin tries to speak.

"Now." Sasuke mutters darkly.

She hears russling and feels Sasuke wrap something soft around the wound, at the same time as pulling out the stick.

"Shit, thats big. You might wanna keep that as a Memior, Kurami." She hears Juugo laugh at Suigetsu's comment.

Kurami smiles.

"My apologies, everyone. I- I wish I had my sight." She gasps lightly as she feels Sasuke tie the bandage tightly. An arm grabs Kurami, pulling her wrist out, opening her palm. Juugo places the wood in her hand. She runs her fingers over it.

"Geez." She whispers. She places the wood in her pack and tracks where Sasuke is kneeling in front of her. She touches his cheek.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama, I owe you." He 'hn's, pulling her to her feet.

"Are you able to jump?" Juugo wonders. Kurami nods.

"I think so." She experimentally jumps into the tree and tries to hop to the next branch. She is close, when a pain shoots through her leg and she falls.

"Oh!" She whispers, her hands braced for impact. Instead she falls into strong arms. One goes across her back, the other around her thighs. She blushes.

"Gomen, Juugo." The man holding her smirks.

"Hn." Kurami pales and laughs awkwardly. She hears Juugo laugh from behind her.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sama. My bad, Juugo." He pats her back. Sasuke jumps onto the tree, his teammates following him.

"Why couldn't Sasuke-kun carry me! She could be faking!" Karin screeches. Suigetsu mutters curses under his breath.

.

The group continues through the forest for an hour. Kurami wriggles in Sasuke's bridal embrace.

"Sasuke-sama, my leg is better, may I walk now?" She feels him place her on the branch, an arm steadying her.

"Thank you." She says, and resumes her position behind the team. While she is jumping, her hand falls on the bandages, and she applies her chakra, closing it up, ridding herself of the pain and flowing blood.

She exhales.

"You okay, ginger?" Juugo laughs.

Kurami laughs too. "Yes."

She feels chakra approaching them from the west.

"Sasuke-sama?" She feels them stop, turning to her.

"We have ... one, two, three, four, Four chakra signatures coming our way. Heading towards us." She places her hands together as if she were praying.

"Hn. Lets walk." He jumps from the branch. The four follow his lead.

"Theres a cliff uphead, Sasuke-kun, we can stan on it, to see whose coming." Karin tries to impress him.

"Hn." They come out to the open hill. They stand in a V formation. Kurami comes to stand next to Sasuke at the tip of their V shape. She feels the ninja's getting closer.

"Their less than a mile away. One has immense chakra, not as large as yours but huge, the other has chakra circulating thought her body, like healing chakra. Like Kabuto." She hears Karin mutter someting unaudible.

Four shadows emerge from the forrest tree shadows. He instantly recognises the pink hair, and the whiskers.

"Naruto. Sakura." Kurami gasps.

"He knows them?" She whispers to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, I think those are the friends he left behind." Kurami looks down.

Sakura looks up, a hand to her mouth. Naruto frowns.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto growls.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke turns his attention to the brown haired unknown sensei and the pale look alike to him.

"I could ask you the same thing... Naruto." He stresses the name. Naruto's fists whiten, and he growls louder.

"Right, I'm done with this shit, Sasuke. I am dragging your ass back to Konaha. _Now_. Today." Sakura tries to stop him.

Yamato touches her arm.

"Let him try, Sakura. If he cannot succeed, we will run." He turns to the Uchiha look alike.

"Sai, are you with us?" The painter nods.

"Sasuke-kun, come home to us, damnit! You belong in Konaha." Sakura yells.

Sasuke smirks, placing a hand on his hip.

"Right, and why would I let you do that? I have nothing back there. I need power." Kurami hears the girl gasp.

Juugo and Suigetsu exchange murmured words and Karin growls at Sakura. Karin jumps from the cliff.

"Karin-" Sasuke says in a deadly tone, but she is already running at Sakura, not listening.

"You have no right to my Sasuke-kun, do you hear me, you pink haired weakling?" She screams, her hand flying out to punch Sakura. Sasuke watches as Sakura grins, and catches Karin's arm, twisting it.

"Right, I'm the weakling. I suppose your one of Sasuke-_kun's _dear fangirls?" She flings a chakra filled punch at Karin, which throws her through five trees. Kurami hears Suigetsu laugh loudly.

Naruto roars in rage and runs at Sasuke on the cliff. Sasuke growls.

"Juugo, sit this out, I don't want you letting your rage out, and killing yourself, and us. Suigetsu, get the painter." He looks over to Karin who is clutching her head, growling.

"Karin, the medic." He yells. He turns to Kurami.

"I want to you keep the sensei at bay, he seems to be the one that controls them all. I don't want him interferring. This is my battle." He touches her cheek lightly, and she nods.

They simultaneously jump down from the cliff. She hears Sasuke's footsteps dissapear. She runs at the sensei's chakra. He forms hand signs and she smirks.

"You know, thats an old Hokage trick. Who made you?" She aims a punch at him. Her leg throbs dully, but she ignores it.

As expected, he catches her hand and says nothing. She realizes he has formed a wood cage around them. She twists her hand, kicking her foot out. It grazes his cheek.

.

Sasuke turns to his teammates. He sees the painter drawing as Suigetsu fights his way through the ink creatures. He mentally sighs as he see's Karin getting repeatedly punched by Sakura. He turns his attention to Naruto. The blonds eyes are blood red, meaning he is already in his Kyuubi state from rage.

"So, dobe, have you grown stronger? I don't plan to hold back." His curse mark pulses. Naruto roars in rage, flinging himself at Sasuke. He moves out of the way, kicking at Naruto's abdomen. It comes in contact, but barely slows the blond down. He lunges at Sasuke again, red chakra filling his skin. Sasuke smirks again. He produces numorous kunai from his hand signs, flinging them at Naruto. The dobe blocks them, only one stabbing his leg.

He falls to the ground, pulls it out, and forms hand signs. He produces hundreds of clones, all in their Kyuubi state. The fly at Sasuke, who jumps, kicking and punching them all. He jumps onto his hands balancing as he roundkicks five. The numbers diminish and he ends up with just a few. He exhales, activating his Sharingan. He swipes out the last few. From a distance he hears tree branches snapping and Suigetsu's sword whipping through the wind. He uses his Fireball Jutsu to keep the blond away for a second. He runs at Sasuke again, and Sasuke attacks him, jumping about.

"Juugo" He yells. The man looks up from the cliff. His eyes look sad, that he isn't fighting.

"Karin's getting all scratched up and shit, Suigetsu just cut one of the painters art scroll in half, and I can't see Kurami. She's in a wooden cage. I can hear her though." He yells back.

Sasuke nods, and continues to attack Naruto. He pulls out his Katana, lunging at him, aiming for his ribs. Naruto barely moves enoughto dodge it, and it cuts a piece of his chakra, and his jacket. Sasuke pushes his Chidori through his sword, smirking at the chirping noises. He opens his mouth to utter the name of his signature move.

"CHIDORI" He hears Kurami yell for him. He smirks wider. He lunges once more at the blonde. The Chidori infused sword hits his thigh, slicing a big cut. The chakra heals it almost instantly. Sasuke feels his curse mark throb.

.

"Whats your name?" The sensei inquires, throwing a kick at her. She smiles, doing a backflip.

"Kurami, at your service. And you?" She touches her hands to her abdomen, feeling the lightning from Sasuke's Chidori make its way from her heels, through her chakra to her abdomen. She pulls it out, lunging at him. She hears him gasp lightly.

"Y-Yamato." She aims at his hip, the lightning slicing through his jounin jacket. He sway slightly, but gets up. From a distance she hears chirping noises. She can't resist.

"CHIDORI" She screams, grinning from ear to ear. She runs at Yamato, forming hand signs. Two of her clones appear, all aiming at him from different angles.

"H-how did you do that? The lightning I mean." He stutters, moving to kick one of her clones. It falls to the ground, dissapearing in a puff of smoke. Her second clone kicks him from behind and jumps up, as he moves to elbow her.

"Well you see, I have the ability to take ones ability, when it comes in contact with a part of my body, and use it for myself." She joins her clone, kicking him close to the groin area. He doubles over, still in shock. She feels something change in the man infront of her. He stands up straight, his hand forming signs again. Wood bars the cage twice and she turns her head, whimpering slightly.

"JUUGO!" She yells.

"Well, Karin's in deep shit, almost, Suigetsu is stil going strong, but so is the painter." She roundkicks the man, who blocks it, spinning her around as Sasuke did when they trained. She flipped around, jumping onto the caged walls.

"And Sasuke-sama?" She yells. Juugo hesitates, taking in the sight before him.

"I'm worried," he yells, "the Blonde's in the Kyuubi form, and well Sasuke is close to transforming into his second form."

Kurami kicks the sensei again, and wood comes to restrict her leg. It hits the cut she recently closed, and she falls, clutching it.

"Can you stop him?" She yells into the air.

"No, you have to distract him, if he changes, we're fucked." He yells back. Kurami thinks for a second. Yamato comes at her, his foot colliding with her abdomen. She hits the wooden bar, falling to the floor. She tries to regain his chakra signature, her only way of knowing where he is, but is unable to.

"SASUKE-SAMA." She screams.

.

Sasuke feels the marks flood his collarbone, and half of his chest. His eyes glow and he stabs his Chidori into the ground, watching as it flood through the grass to Naruto. The Chidori strikes one of Naruto's two tails, diminishing it. The beast roars in anger, and whips its chakra claw out to the ground, exploding it to rocks. Sasuke grows more angry. His skin heats up from the curse mark. It reaches his legs and face.

He's going to change-

"SASUKE-SAMA" Kurami screams from the wooden cage. He stops what he's doing, whipping his head around.

"KURAMI" He yells. He hears her whimper.

"I-I can't sense anything! The wood is interfering with my tracking and signatures." She yells, then lets out a blood curtling scream. He thinks for a second, slicing at the Kyuubi again. He pants heavily.

"TAKE OFF YOUR BLINDFOLD!" He screams, thrashing his sword into Naruto's arm. He drops to the ground, growling. The chakra tries to heal the cut.

.

Kurami freezes. She clutches her cracked rib.

"TAKE OFF YOUR BLINDFOLD!" She hears him scream. She freezes.

"WHAT? But Orochimaru-san said-"

"JUST DO IT! TRUST ME." He yells back. She whimpers, and her hands go to the knot at the back of it. She loosens the tie, and goes to pull it off when Yamato sends her flying, to the other side of the cage. She lets out a cry. She forms hand signs, feeling the flames rip though her body, to her arm.

She screams and rips the blindfold off, her eyes opening. The first thing she sees is brown.

Wood everywhere. She sees Yamato, with his odd eyes running at her. She throws her blindfold down and roars out, punching him with her unflamed hand. He falls, shocked to see her eyes. She joins her hands, and the flames run up her other hand. She punches the cage, which shatters with a loud crack. She looks up at the cliff. She smles. Juugo has orange hair she notes. She kicks the other cage wall, watching it fall. Suigetsu has baby blue hair.

Another smile. She glances slightly to her left. Karin has glasses and red hair. She smirks. She whips her head behind her and comes to a figure, with dark hair. He meets her eyes, and smirks. Sasuke Uchiha, she thinks.

"So handsome." She mutters. Yamato gets up, hopping over to Sakura. He restricts her from Karin, who is scratched up badly. Sakura stops, and they both move to th painter. He stops abruptly. Suigetsu moves over to Karin.

"JUUGO! Help Karin and Suigetsu. I'll get Sasuke. He won't change states." She yells, charging over to the heap of rocks and two figures.

.

Sasuke's heartbeat throbs in his ears as he runs at Naruto, his Chidori in his hand. Naruto charges at him, his Raseangan matching it. Its like the hospital fight, he thinks. Suddenly he is hit from the side, he falls his Chidori diminishing. He looks up and into gorgeous eyes.

The color of the ocean scattered with ashes. He can't help but gasp as Kurami smiles and grabs Naruto's hands.

"I've got yah, Handsome, don't change forms, or else." He smirks.

Her heels skid, as she pushes her weight, trying to stop him from charging. She finally gets a grip on him. She flings him towards his teammates, his chakra already stopping, the redness fading. His team, who looks like shit, restrain him from snapping again, and take one last look at Sasuke.

"I swear to god, Sasuke, we will bring you back." Sakura screams, and they pick up Naruto, dissapearing into the trees.

Sasuke rolls onto his side, coughing up blood. An arm touches his stomach. He looks into her eyes again, making sure its truly what he's seeing.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-sama?" She pulls him to his feet, healing his many scratches Naruto had given him. Her hands are red and burnt under her fingerless gloves. He notices her dress has a huge cut in it around the ribs. He sees a big blue bruise form. She coughs. She puts a hand to her forehead, and sways, falling to the floor. Sasuke catches her.

"Its been a while since I used my sight." She sighs, blinking. She wraps an arm around his waist, his around her shoulders. She jumps onto the cliff. Suigetsu lays Karin on the ground and Juugo kneels down nearby. Suigetsu falls down near her, panting. Kurami puts Sasuke down into a sitting position. She grabs her knees, catching her breath. She smirks.

"Juugo, could you get me some bandages?" She starts over to Suigetsu, kneeling over him. She heals his scratches, saving the big cut on his abdomen for last. She bandages it, helping him sit up. She heads over to Karin, who is pale, and breathing hard.

"Damn, Sakura beat you up, Karin." Karin attempts to growl. Kurami heals her, bandaging her in many places, supporting her many cracked bones.

"Juugo, could you carry her back?" Juugo nods. She hears Karin attempt to protest.

She turns to Sasuke. She lightly pushes him down and he winces.

"My god, Sasuke-sama." She whispers.

"Hn." She graces her chakra over his thigh, and knee, shutting off the flowing blood. Her hands trail up to his abdomen. He grunts.

She opens his white shirt, gasping at the huge claw marks over his beautifully muscled torso. She runs her fingers over them, closing them and bandaging the cuts. She touches his cheek, closing a small cut there. She falls back, her hands touching her bruised rib. She motions for Juugo to give her the bandages.

Wrapping her ribcage, she sits up, healing herself. The team sits there, panting for a minute.

"Your eyes are pretty, Kurami" Suigetsu comments, smirking. She blushes.

"Thank you."

She stands up, pulling Sasuke up with her. Juugo picks up Karin and Suigetsu limps to his feet.

"Shall we head back?" Sasuke grunts at Suigetsu's comment.

**Yeah, crappy fight scene. I had to cut it short. Well why Yamato suddenly went over to Sakura is because he knew if Naruto hit three tails, things would happen. He let it occur in the first place because he thought Naruto could control it. Yeah. **

**How'd yah like it? :] Review pleaseee. Up next: a special treat, maybee. **


	6. His

**So maybe there'll be a little treat in here. Lmao. I need some other ideas for my Sasuke's A-Z's story. Help!**

Sasuke winced, clutching his collarbone. He looked in the small mirror in his room. The purple bruise had formed, and spread slightly. His eyes trailed down his own chest, to the claw marks on his abdomen. They had lost their redness and were starting to heal.

He touched them lightly, looking at the small amount of blood on his finger. He sighs, and dabs the blood away, putting on his shirt. Sasuke walks into the quiet hallways, and stops at a door. He knocks once, and waits, seeing Kurami open it. She looks worried.

"Sasuke-sama? Is everything okay?" He steps past her, and she shuts the door behind her. She looks at him. Her blue eyes dance with worry, the grey flecks in them appearing.

She turns him to her, seeing the slight blood mark on his shirt. She pulls it off of him, pushing him lightly onto her bed. He lies down, closing his eyes.

Her hands graze over his claw marks, chakra in her fingertips. He winces as she closes up the wounds, sealing the blood back inside of him. She gets up from her knees, going into the bathroom. She wets a cloth, heading back over to the bed where Sasuke lays.

She wipes the blood from his torso. Her fingers accidently touch the muscles on his abdomen. She fails to realize he is slightly blushing. She touches a hand to his forehead, checking his vital signs.

"Sasuke-sama, you're burning." She folds the cloth over, covering the small blood stain so it doesn't come in contact with his skin, and places it on his forehead. She pats his thigh gently, getting a glass of water.

"I haven't talked to Orochimaru-san yet. I'm scared about what will happen when he sees I have removed my blindfold ahead of time." She pours him a glass, putting it on the table next to him. Sasuke's eyes open.

"What else is there to wait for?" He takes a sip, curing his slightly dry throat. Kurami sips from her glass, putting it back on the table.

"He said when you realize my purpose. I don't think he would plan ahead so much as to guess I would get in a fight, where I would need my sight." She removes the rag from his head, and puts it in the sink. Sasuke sits up, making room for Kurami to sit. She sits, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I really am scared. With how he punished me for little acts before, what will hapen from this one?" She closes her eyes, holding back tears.

"What if you put your blindfold back on, and acted like you never took it off?" He leans slightly closer to her.

She shakes her head. "Orochimaru-san is too smart to not know." She puts her head on his shoulder lightly.

She looks up at him, staring into his eyes. He pulls her onto his lap, his arms around her hips.

She traces his cheek with her finger, memorizing every inch of his face. He leans his forehead into her neck, inhaling her scent. He licks her neck and she shudders, bringing his head up to hers. He presses his lips to hers hotly, sucking on her bottom lip. She wraps her hands around his neck gently. A knock on the door disturbs them.

"Orochimaru-san needs to see you." Kabuto yells through the door.

Kurami whimpers.

"Give me a few minutes." She hears Kabuto walk away.

She hides her head in Sasuke's neck, tears coming to her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-sama.."

"Hn." His hands trace cirlces on her waist lightly. She smiles sadly, pulling away slightly. He kisses her lips, burying his head in her neck again.

She gets up, wiping her eyes. She opens her door, feeling his eyes on her back. She walks into the hallway, slowly walking with graceful strides towards Orochimaru's room.

Sasuke looks at the quiet hallway. He makes his way back to his room, yawning.

.

Kurami's hands tremble as she pushes open Orochimaru's chamber door. He stands in the middle of the room. His eyes widen, staring at her face.

She looks down, holding her hands to her chest. He growls, his eyes turning to slits.

"You took off the blindfold." He states into the air.

"Yes, Orochimaru-san, but-" He puts his hands to his hips.

"Did he realize your purpose?"

"N-no, but if I didn't remove it, I would have died-" He roars.

"That wasn't the deal, _bitch! _You were supposed to keep it on, to show him he could love!" He screams, his knuckle collides with her eye. She falls to the ground.

"I kept you alive for _nothing_! The deal was your life for his future, and your sight!" He kicks her already broken rib, cracking two more. She cries out in pain, her hair falling over her face.

Orochimaru pulls out his sword, lunging it through her chest. It slices her lung. She coughs up blood, pulling at the sword. He grips her leg, twisting it into an angle. It snaps, and she clutches it, screaming. He beats her, his fists hitting her abdomen.

"You will not betray my wishes again." He kicks her again, sending blood from the sword wound squirting to his chest. She lets out a loud scream, tears streaming down her face.

He turns his back to her, wiping his sword on his pants leg.

"You were a waste of my time, I should have left your fucking weak family alone. Now they're _rotting_ underground. And your close to joining them." He puts away his sword, and moves to the nightstand, picking up a bottle. He shakes the bottle, making the purple liquid fizz lightly.

Kurami coughs, bringing up more blood. Orochimaru goes over to her, kicking her onto her back. She moans, her eyes fluttering open.

He unbottles the liquid bottle and flings the entire thing into her eyes. She screams again, writhing in pain from her eyes.

Her vision goes black. Orochimaru picks up a blindfold, wrapping it around her head. While he does this, Kurami musters enough strength to heal her lung. It closes up, and she breathes more freely. He hands move to her ribs, cracking them back in place. She uses the rest of her strength to fix her leg, slightly.

"I swear to god, I will kill you next time, you stupid weak shit." He throws open the door.

"Get Kabuto." He hisses. She gets up slowly, limping on her broken leg. She gets out the door, managing to get down the hallway towards her room. She grabs the wall for support. Her bloody hair hands limply against her face, as she looks up to feel a figure walking towards her in the hallway. She recognized the chakra signature.

"Sasuke-sama.." She stammers, swallowing a metalic taste in her mouth. His head snaps up. Her head sways, and she falls to the side, her hand attempting to clutch the wall. She feels herself being picked up, bridal style.

"KABUTO." He yells, kicking open Kurami's bedroom door. He puts her on the bed, his hands removing her hair from her face. Kabuto runs in.

"Oh, _shit_." He runs to her, placing his hands on her leg. He cracks it fully in place. His hands move to her abdomen, as Sasuke stands and watches, his glare increasing. Kabuto heals her, his hands touching her ribs. He finds her bandages, wrapping her cut and leg lightly.

He wipes his forehead, pushing his glasses up his nose. He turns to her.

"Stay with her, Uchiha. Put a damp cloth on her forehead, and give her water when she wakes up, got it?" Sasuke turns toward Kurami.

"Hn." Kabuto shuts the door behind him. Sasuke sits next to her bed, his head by her knees. He rests his head back, closing his eyes.

.

Every hour he replaces the cloth on her forehead, waiting for her lips to move. He touches her blindfold lightly.

Sighing he turns on his side, resting his head on his hand, the other hand, tracing her face.

_"Sasuke-sama?"_

_"What?"_

_"What do you look like?" She looks down, embarassed. He grasps her hand visciously. She gasps._

_He places it on his cheek. She caresses his cheek bone, and moves it up to his nose. He closes his eyes._

_Her hand travels up to his eyelids, and across his forehead. It travels back down onto his lips. Her finger graces them with a ghost of a touch, and travels down to his jaw, before landing on his cursemark._

_"You have one too?" She whispers._

_He nods._

_Her finger traces it, as if she can see it. He watches her lips open slightly, as she feels the chakra radiating from it. She goes to remove her hand, when he leans down, his forehead resting on hers._

_"Sasuke-sama? Are you okay?" He blows lightly on her lips and she gasps._

_He leans in and places his lips on hers._

Sasuke sighs, his eyes closing again. He yawns, letting his mind drift.

.

Sasuke is awoken to a knee accidently hitting his back.

"S-Sasuke-sama?" Kurami sits up, holding a hand to her rib. He shakes his head, opening his eyes. Her hand strokes his cheek.

"I know what the reason is." She smiles weakly, stretching her knee. He grunts, placing the rag on the floor.

She kneels on the bed, feeling him sit next to her. She puts a hand to his neck, leaning into his shoulder.

"I feel better." She inhales.

"You slept for a long time." He plays with her hair, which is still slightly matted. She gets up, going into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, getting the blood taste out of her mouth. She runs a brush through her hair.

"He blinded me again." She comes back out, sitting next to him. He 'hns.'

She looks down, her eyes fingering her blindfold.

"I wonder how long I have to keep this on." She feels his arm brush hers.

"Whats the reason?" His voice hoarse.

She turns to him, blushing. She kisses his lips, moving down to his cursemark. She hears him make a noise in his throat. She kisses his jawline, licking it lightly. His hands find her waist, and her leg moves across him.

"Love" she whispers so light, she thinks he didnt hear her. He pulls away slightly, his usual cold expression on his face.

"W-what?" He clutches her tighter.

"Love." She says louder, pulling away. She turns her back to him.

"It's okay, Sasuke-sama, I can stay like this forever, I understand-"

He grips her hips pulling her back onto him. He kisses her, his lips hot and demanding. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. His hands trail down to her shirt, pulling it up her stomach. His lips move down her neck. He stops at the top of her shirt, and kisses her stomach. She cries out lightly, her back arching.

"S-Sasuke-sama-" He kisses her lips again, his tongue battling with hers. Her hands tremble as she takes off his shirt, her hands tracing over muscles on his torso, taking him in. He runs his hands up her sides, coming to rest at her blindfold. He undoes the tie, ripping it off her face. He kisses her eyelids, his other hand on her stomach.

She gasps loudly, her eyes fluttering.

"Open your eyes" he says huskily, his lips moving back to her middrift. She opens them, taking in the sight of her room, and the man on top of her.

"S-Sasuke-sama? Why?" She quivers, her back arching.

"Its hard for me to say." He mutters into her stomach. He kisses her again, his hands trailing up her thighs. They stop at her shorts. He growls, kissing her curse mark. She hooks her thighs around his waist, her hips grinding his, when he slides her shirt up further.

"You lov-" He cuts her off with a fierce kiss pushing her onto the bed, her thighs still around him.

**Sorry I'm cutting this short, but one my internt got crapped up from a storm, and two, I hate it when people get critisism or don't like the way a lemon scene goes. So here. You choose what happens. Tada. Be as perverted as you wish, lol. Looking for funny quotes, etc for a crack fic. Help :) **


	7. Ragdoll

**Sorry about the fail at updating! I had tests at school, x2 homework, and like 5 projects. There will be one final chapter to this then I'm done! Well with this story atleast.. *sighs* ENJOY. **

.

Kurami squinted, her senses awoken by Kabuto's heavy footsteps outside her door. On instinct, she moved to stretch her arms, but found one hit the wall on impact and the other lightly came in contact with cold skin. She blushes, her eyes turning towards the sleeping man next to her on his side. She fights a laugh when she realizes that this bed is a single bed. The cold of the wall hits her back, and she tugs the blanket up to her shoulders.

She stares at the arm carelessly throw over her hips, her eyes gracing up to his face.

Sasuke makes a noise in his throat, frowning. He opens one eye, staring at Kurami.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke-sama, I forgot that this is a single bed." She touches his cheek, her other hand pulling the blanket up from his waist to his chest, feeling how cold he is.

"Hn." He turns on his side, his back facing her, arm gently retracting, and gets up, stretching. She watches his back musles tense and contract. He dresses, going over to the corner of the room for his sandals. Kurami sits up, staring at him.

"Orochimaru did infact kill my family." She sits up, pulling the blankets to her chest. He turns to her, his eyes blinking.

He says nothing, only moves towards her, leaning onto the bed slightly. His left arm rests on the mattress, his other tangles in her hair.

She giggles slightly, and he frowns, raising an eyebrow at her. She covers her mouth, shaking her head.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sama, its just... you've really opened up the past few days, to me. I am thankful for that." His fingers run through her messy locks, and he smirks.

"Especially last night.." She blushes red, looking down. Her hand covers his, in her hair.

"Hn." He plants a kiss on her lips, his teeth grazing down her jawline. She makes a noise in her throat, her hand clutching the blanket around her, loosening making the sheet slip. The hand bracing him on the bed moves up to her knee, resting on her covered thigh. He kisses her lips again, pulling back up straight.

He gives her a final smirk, before opening her door, exiting it, shutting it behind him. Kurami sighs, picking up her dress from the floor, sliding off of the warm bed.

.

It takes Kurami a while to thing over things that have happened in the past months. She recalls everything, thinking about Orochimaru. She comes up to his door, tapping it lightly with her knuckles. She stares at the wooden pattern until she hears a hiss from the other side of the wall.

"Enter." She pushes open the door, blinking hard, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Orochimaru glares at her, raising from his desk, his fists wringing. He stares at Kurami's eyes.

"You pulled it off again?" He hisses dangerously. She stutters, shaking slightly.

"N-no, Orochimaru-san! He admitted it. He even took the blindfold off himself." Kurami blushes, looking down.

"Oh, really now? So if I asked him, he would agree to it?" He smirks, his hands leaning on the desk. Kurami purses her lips.

"Well, I don't know, I mean he is Sasuke, he's... not the person to admit to things like this. What do I do now?" Her twitching hands run through her hair, as Orochimaru continues talking.

"I will have the talk with Sasuke about this. What do you do now? Well his first goal is completed. What about his second?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Kurami murmurs.

"Are you pregnant?" Kurami stops in her tracks, her hands standing still in her hair. She turns to Orochimaru, grabbing the table for support.

"W-what?" She croaks out, her head slightly swaying. Orochimaru smirks, walking closer to her.

"You heard me, Kurami-chan. That is his second goal, revive his clan. I need a being, Kurami, for my tansformation, unless Sasuke-kun will give me his body. " Kurami blushes, her hand clutching her head.

"O-oh, well, I ah. I don't think so. But maybe.." She blushes deeper. Orochimaru snorts.

"Maybe you can revive your own clan too." Kurami lets out a choked cry, tears suddenly streaming down her face.

"You killed them." She whispers. He smirks.

"But if I didn't you wouldn't be here." He hisses. Kurami's head snaps up, her face turning pale. She dashes out of the room, her hand over her mouth. She realizes she has run the oppisite was of her room, and she runs though the first door, the training room. She clutches the wall, her head twisting and swirling from nausea and vertigo. She doesn't realize Sasuke is standing at the oppisite end of the room.

She cries loudly, her body racking from sobs. She manages to keep her stomach contents down, her arms clutching the cold wall. She hears Sasuke approach her. She regains her composure, her nausea fading.

"I'm going to kill that _bastard_." She growls. His hands moves to her arm, steadying her.

"I'm going to rip his fucking head off, castrate him, shove a sword through his heart..." She starts to cry again, in rage. Her head comes in contact with his cold hard chest, and she lets out a choked scream. His arms wrap around her hips, almost awkwardly as she lets out another scream.

She calms down, trying to act happy. She pulls away, smiling at him, weakly.

"Are you going to kill him, Sasuke-sama?" She whispers lightly. He shoves his hands in his pockets, nodding. Kurami thinks for a second.

"I think he's sending his followers on an information gathering and moving in about a week. I think Kabuto is traveling to another lodging to heal a injured girl, named Tayuya or something. Orochimaru is weak, he needs your body for his transformation. I think you could take him. You are powerful."

"We." He mutters, looking away. Kurami raises her head, looking at him, her face still pale.

"We could take him." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Should we?" He nods again, pulling her arm, maneuvering them down the hall to his room. He pulls them inside, slamming and locking the door.

She sits on his bed, her legs pushed up to her chest.

"Do we just go in and kill him?" Sasuke shakes his head, sitting next to her, his arm touching hers. He pulls her onto his lap slightly.

.

Eight days later, Sasuke walks over to the medical room, knocking on the door, opening it.

"Kabuto." He deadpanns, watching as said white haired man jumps, turning towards Sasuke, his hands filled with medicine bottles.

"Oh! Sasuke-san, you scared me. What can I do for you?" He puts the bottles on the table, brushing off his hands.

"Orochimaru wants you to leave for his other base. Immediately." Sasuke pulls out a counterfit scroll, handing it to Kabuto. Kabuto takes it from him, his eyes skimming over the scroll. He puts it down, his hands now moving to his backpack.

"Well, then I should be heading out now.. I did come prepared, Orochimaru said we could send me out anytime immediately." He packs up some items, throwing them over his shoulder.

"I have clothes at the other base, my medicines and bandages, my books..." Kabuto muses, pushing past Sasuke walking down the endless hallway. Sasuke waits as Kabuto disapears out of sight. He activates his Sharingan, sensing Kabuto's now fading chakra, almost a mile away, outside. The chakra signature diminishes, and he returns his eyes to normal, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He turns right, heading for Kurami's room.

On the other side of the door, he hears her coughing, gagging, and crying out weakly. His eyes narrow, as he pushes open her door, not seeing her in the tiny room. His eyes dart to the ajar bathroom door, and he heads towards it, pushing it open.

Kurami kneels over the toilet, coughing up nothing but saliva, her pale face falling to the side, laying it on the bathtub rim. Sasuke's hand darts out to her overheated forehead, cooling it with his cold palm. She murmurs words under her breath, her head turning to his hand, pressing into it.

"Kurami.." He mutters, his voice echoing slightly, hitting the walls. She opens her eyes, her eye lids fluttering.

"Mmm.. Sasuke-san?" She coughs again, her hand clutching her stomach. She winces, leaning over the toilet suddenly, waiting for the moment of nausea to pass.

"What happened?" His arm winds around her, pulling her back to his chest. He sits on the floor, supporting himself against the wall oppisite the toilet. She leans her head back in the juncture of his neck.

"This has been happening every morning after you leave... you know. I don't find time to even throw clothes on before I stand up and the stabbing sensation comes and I cough up everything in my stomach." She blushes from her words and the fever, moaning.

His hands rub her stomach gently, feeling a slight bump between her hips, but he pays no heed to it, imagining it is just a swelling of an injury.

"I'm so tired.." She groans again, coughing into the toilet, nothing still coming up.

"When did you eat or drink anything last?" She leans back into him, his hands covering her forehead and eyes.

"Its, uh, morning, right? Well I would say ... yesterday?" She moans again, her arm coming up to her chest this time.

"I think I bruised myself again." She feels him pick her up, putting her on the counter. He grabs a glass from the sink, filling it with water. Sasuke turns to her, his hand on her chin, the other supporting the glass. He touches it to her lips, and she takes it from him, sipping it down. She turns to the mirror, gasping at her reflection.

"My god. I hope I'll be okay for tomorrow. Scratch that. I _will _okay be for tomorrow. I promised. I can't miss this opportunity, its the one chance we have to kill him." She leans into Sasuke weakly, her hand still supporting the half empty glass. His hand supports her lower back, stroking the overheated skin.

"What do you have to do today?" She mutters weakly into his shoulder.

"Send off my team, tell them to take Orochimaru's subjects with them on the fake mission." Kurami nods, pulling away from him.

"Go then, I won't disturb you, you need to plan, and I need sleep." She jumps off the counter, trying to keep her balance. His arm steadies her. She turns to him, feeling his lips inches from her. She giggles, turning so his lips meet her forehead.

"Don't kiss me, I must look like shit and sure smell like it, Sasuke-san. I'll see you later." He grunts as his lips come in contact with her head, and pulls back heading to the door of her room.

"Hn." Is all he says before walking back into the hallway.

.

He is engrossed in his thoughts as he slams open the lounge room, ignoring the three pairs of eyes aimed at him.

"Ay, finally a man, Uchiha!" Suigetsu gets up patting his back. Sasuke growls, as Karin latches onto his arm, as usual.

"What?" He glares at Suigetsu. Karin tilts her head.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, what does he mean by finally a man?" Suigetsu smirks, and Juugo chokes out a laugh from behind his book.

"Your not going to like this, Karin but rumor is Sasuke .. _deflowered_ Kurami. _Seven times_ or so this week." He smirks as Sasuke glares.

"What is he talking about Sasuke-kun? Why would you screw a weak whore like her?" Karin squeals clutching his arm tighter. Sasuke pulls his arm away.

"Don't touch me, and it is none of your business." A small blush threads over is cheeks and across his ears.

"It is when er, we can hear you from down the hall, I mean Jesus Sasuke.." Juugo pipes up, grinning at the glaring Uchiha.

"Hn." He looks away, shoving his hands in his pockets, ignoring Karin's blabbering.

"... no way he would screw her!" Suigetsu shakes his head.

"Karin shut up, we all know he did." Sasuke clenches his fist, bringing out a scroll from his pouch.

"Orochimaru wants you to take his subjects with you to the next lodging. He says he will be there in a day or so, with me accompanying him. After that he wants you to go on a information scour without me." He shoves the scroll at Suigetsu, who stutters, clutching it.

"Damn, and here I thought we were getting the week off. I wanted to go the the fancy town near here.." Juugo sighs, throwing his book down. Karin squeals again.

"I was going to get a manicure today too!" She admires her horrid hands, in emphasis. Sasuke turns to the door, his hands clutching the knob.

"We wants them gone before tomorrow morning." He throws over his shoulder, hearing them protest, before opening the door, slamming it behind him.

"Tomorrow you'll be in the same fate as my brother you sick snake bastard." He mutters darkly, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

.

**So yeah, last chapter should be up by the end of next week, maybe sooner. Yes it is implied Sasuke .. deflowered Kurami. Basicaly nightly. Lol. Oh poor Karin, doesn't get her manicure. Anyways. Up next! Sasuke and Kurami vs. Orochimaru. :) I hope it won't take me as long as before to finish the story and chapter!**

**REVIEW. **


	8. xxx

**Last chapterr! Nooo! Well yes, lol.. So yeah. After this its on to work on Wings of an Angel. :) Sorry about how long it took. I had a very bad case of Writers Block. I hadn;t the .. energy or inspiration to finish it. I tried everything too. Gah. **

.

Sasuke awoke to a painful twist in his neck. He realized he had been sleeping on the couch in the team library. He gets up, clutching his neck, groaning. He makes his way to his room, deciding to shower. Removing his clothes, and stepping in, he lets the hot water ease he knots in his muscles and tension.

Stepping out, he makes sure to keep extra weapons on him today, as he dresses he does this.

He shoves a few kunai and knives down his sandals, putting another at the waistband of the purple bow, hiding it perfectly.

He brushes his teeth, running a comb through his spiky locks, and grabs a tomato, heading into the quiet hallway. He uses his Sharingan to check the rooms, finding no one but Orochimaru hallways away. This is good, he thinks. Everyone is gone.

He continiues down the hallway, biting into the apple, until he finds the door he was looking for. He knocks once.

He halfway expects to hear coughing and gagging like yesterday, but instead, Kurami emerges, pulling open the door, for him to come in. Her face looks pale, somewhat sickly, but still she smiles.

"Sasuke-san.." Her voice trails off as he walks in her room, sitting on her bed.

"Well.. the nausea wasn't as bad this morning. I think I may have bruised my stomach.. its swelling." She closes her eyes, smiling weakly. Her hand darts to her stomach.

He stares at it, remaining silent.

"I uhm... I just have to fix a hole in my shoe, from when I stepped on your chidori, literally." She applies a salve like black putty to it, covering the hole. Sasuke nods.

Kurami stands up, pulling on her boots. She pulls on elbow warmers over her arms, and yanks on her battered and fading gloves.

"These few months have gone so quick, I've barely been able to look back." Her face turns pale slightly, as she holds a hand to her mouth, her eyes closing.

Sasuke looks at her, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes open again, and she swallows heavily, exhaling.

"Sorry, just a random moment of nausea. It wasn't as bad this morning, but my stomach really is swelling for some reason. Remind me to check this out with a medical textbook later." Her hand goes out instinctively to her slightly protruding stomach.

Sasuke looks away, pulling open her door, gesturing for her to follow him. She walks down the hallway, watching his back, the white cotton of his shirt shift and crease wih every movement of his legs and hips.

"Where is he supposed to be?" Her stomach muscles contract slightly, shooting a numb pain through her body.

"I'm telling him to meet me at the training room, which you can wait for us in. He isn't suspicious yet of everyone's absense." Sasuke's cold voice echo's through the stone walls. Kurami nods, looking down at her shoes, her eyes darting to the fading scratch mark from Sasuke's lightning.

Suddenly he dissapears, leaving only a small wisp of wind in his place. Kurami sighs, turning towards the training room. She walks through the archway, throwing her stuff into the darkest corner, away from the entrance.

"This had better work." she mutters, feeling a pain shoot through her body again, this time up her spine. She grinds her teeth, her hands reaching for a bottle of medicine pills.

.

Sasuke walks down the cold hallway, hands shoved in his pockets. He walks down the eerily quiet hallway, turning into another, every few minutes. He lets his thoughts wonder, guard dropping slightly.

_._

_"Foolish little brother.. " Itachi reached out with a blood coated finger to Sasuke, his fingers touching his forehead. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes remaining emotionless. _

_"...Hn." Sasuke's chest heaved his knees giving out under him. He falls to the ground, stones colliding with his spine painfully. _

_"I guess you finally got your power." Itachi coughs, blood running out of his mouth. Sasuke stares at the sky, his chest still heaving. Itachi closes his eyes, taking one final breath. Sasuke stares at his brother's lifeless body, his mind slightly hoping Itachi will take another breath, or his body will move. _

_It doesn't._

_Everything comes rushing back to Sasuke, memories, thoughts, conversations. He gets up, swaying slightly. _

_He has killed his brother. _

_After nine years of hatred. He is finally free. _

_With that, Sasuke smirks, turning to walk away, leaving his brother's corpse on the ground. He can't help the fact that before he leaves, he places his Akatsuki cloak to cover the body, seeing the sky cloud over and darken._

_"Hn. Rest in peace." He says. _

_. _

Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts, blinking multiple times. He stops at Orochimaru's chamber, his hand twitching slightly. It lashes out, pushing the door open.

"Orochimaru." He states into the air, hearing breathing in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Orochimaru gets up off his chair, staring at the Uchiha.

"I need you in the training area." Orochimaru smirks.

"Alright. And I'm guessing you know where Orochimaru and my men are?"

Sasuke stares at him, eyes cold as ever.

"Kabuto had to leave in a hurry and your men also left yesterday. They had your orders to depart to the next hideout." He says coldly.

Orochimaru scoffs, watching as Sasuke turned around, walking out of his room. Rolling his eyes, slightly suspecting something is wrong, he follows Sasuke, head swarming with millions of ideas as to what is happening.

They enter the training area, and Orochimaru speaks up.

"So how was Kurami, eh Sasuke?" He smirks, watching the boy flinch.

"I bet you treat her like your own little _whore_, treating her so coldly. In fact I bet you don't even love her. You probablly just screwed her over to revive your little damn cla-"

"Shut up." Sasuke speaks out loudly, his cold voice rattling through the stone walls.

Orochimaru smirks again.

"Did you ever find out about why I took her in? Because she was exactly like you Sasuke. She never really spoke to anyone, even when her family was alive. I figured, she was perfect for you. So _I _murdered her family. Slicing their throats, watching the color drain from their bodies. I lied to her, saying her eyes were why I took her in. So now your using her as much as I did, for your own pleasures."

He hears a choked out cry from behind him but ignores it, thinking he imagined it, and Sasuke growls, hands clenching.

"I really should thank you Orochimaru. If you hadn't taken me in, I wouldn't have ended up like I did now. " Orochimaru's eyes widened, and he spins around, seeing Kurami step in front of one of the two training room doors.

Sasuke side steps to the left, closing the way through the other.

"And its kind of funny, that you trained us both, teaching us your own moves and jutsus. And now your going to be killed with them." Kurami raises a hand, spinning a kunai around her index finger. Another pain shoots up her spine and she hunches over slightly, gasping.

"You can't kill me, I raised you both. I am stronger than you two." The snakeman smirks, his hands forming seals. He leans over, hands clutching his knees. Kurami winces as Orochimaru gags, his mouth opening, and stretching. Sasuke's eyes narrow.

Orochimaru coughs, hands appearing out of his stretched open mouth. The hands pull at the sides of his mouth, feet also coming out, followed by a body and head. The clone of Orochimaru falls to the floor, covered in a purple substence, and rises from the floor as the original Orochimaru falls to the stone floor himself, lying lifeless.

_He switched bodies_, Kumari thought. Sasuke reaches for his sword, drawing it out of its holder, as the newly formed Orochimaru stands up to his full height, wiping the substence off his face. He smirks.

"Now I won't be weighed down. If you want to kill me, try. I doubt you'll succeed without finding yourself dead. It is a shame too, Sasuke. I wanted to use your body to transfer myself into, but if your dead, it won't be the same."

The clone Orochimaru jumps into the air, hoisting itself onto the wall closest to Kurami with its chakra, running at her, his hands forming hand seals again. Out of his pants legs, snakes sliver out, running along the wall next to him, as he nears closer to Kurami. She turns to where he is, her eyes widening.

Sasuke runs at the snake man, his chakra flaring at his feet, as he jumped onto the stone wall, lightning pulsing through the soles of his shoes and onto the stone. One by one it hit the upcoming snakes, diminishing them, shocking the slivering animals. Orochimaru turns to the left slightly, running around Sasuke still headed for Kurami.

She pulls out a curved sword, aiming it at the snake man's abdomen. He nears her, his hands still forming signs. She lashes out her sword, and hears and _feels _it collide with his stomach, the searing sound of ripping flesh and organs. She grimaces, as she waits for blood to appear at the wound, but something in the back of her mind tells her he won't give up that easy.

Sure enough, the body turns to mud, splattering on the floor, dripping off the walls. Kurami breathes in.

"A damn Earth Release Shadow Clone. I should have known." She scans the room, watching for another Orochimaru.

Across the room, Sasuke jumps from the wall, swiftly landing on his feet. He activates his Sharingan, feeling immense chakra off of two people pulse through his eyes and senses. For a few minutes the room is quiet, an eerie silence with even the breathing of Kurami echoing around the walls.

Just as Sasuke is about to walk around, checking again, he feels a liquid hit his forehead, and run down to just above his eyebrow. He raises a pale finger to gingerly catch the liquid, bringing it in front of his face. He sees the liquid is semi-transparent and purple. His head snaps up to the ceiling, and sees one of Orochimaru's bodies on all fours, a sword half way out of his mouth.

He dislodges the sword, and jumps down from the ceiling, aiming at Sasuke. Sasuke pulls his sword in front of him, preparing for the clashing of metal when a breeze hits his face. He blinks in time to see Orochimaru now sprinting at Kurami who is still frozen in place in front of the training room exit. He screams out her name, his own voice pounding in his eardrums.

Her eyes raise to meet his, before they switch to Orochimaru's moving body. She moves forward, her hands glowing with chakra and is about to strike at him, when her hand clutches her side, and she falls to her knees, letting out a blood curdling scream.

Sasuke runs towards her, skidding in front of her just before Orochimaru raises his sword to cut at her throat. Sasuke exhales, and his hands form the familiar hand signs, that make him remember when his parents were alive.

He cups a hand to his mouth, screaming the familiar name, as a frenzy of fireballs hurl themselves out of his mouth towards Orochimaru. He stops dead in his tracks, trying to move left or right to dodge the flames. He moves swiftly but is seconds late, and the flames engulf his skin, sending his temperature sprialling out of control. He screams, dropping to the floor.

Orochimaru's pale skin turns a sickly black, and burns, some places on his cheek bones charred badly.

"I have grown weaker. Damn transformations, I need a new body already." He coughs up bits of burned skin, and pulls himself into a kneeling position. His skin starts to peel off, revealing new skin. He manages to peel the whole of his bodies skin off, revealing a new layer and clothes.

Kurami gets up, her hands pulling her hair up off of her neck. She steps in front of Sasuke, pushing her body off of the floor into mid air. She pulls out a kunai, and runs at Orochimaru, throwing it at his legs. He smirks, jumping back, watching the kunai lodge itself into the stone. She flies back slightly, pulling out another kunai, twisting to the side, running at him from another angle.

"You are weak, don't you know that your stupid kunai's won't hurt me?" Orochimaru calls into the air, jumping back again as another flies to his feet, and one more flying over his shoulder, hitting the wall behind him.

"You can't even aim right, stupid girl." He smirks again, feeling something tug at his sleeve, but ignores it. Kurami throws five more kunai at him, each from different angles, hitting the walls and floors around him. He smirks, pulling a paper out of air, and lunges it at Kurami. The paper hits her sleeve, attatching it to the wall. She grits her teeth, pulling at it vigorously, trying to get free.

Orochimaru bends down to pick up the recently dropped sword, and prepares to jump and stab Kurami, momentarily forgetting Sasuke all together, when his limbs go limp, something restraining him from moving. He looks down seeing millions of invisible chakra wire bound around his body, threading through the handles of the kunai's spread around him.

"What the hell?" He mutters, yanking his arms and legs, unable to break free. In the distance he hears Kurami still trying to break free, and his eyes trace around the shinning wire, traveling around him and now towards the oppisite side of the room. It ends between shining teeth, raised in a smirk. Orochimaru's eyes raise up to meet Sasuke's as he readjusts the line in his mouth, hands forming more fast hand seals.

His orange eyes widen slightly, as he hears a crackling noise, and lightning shoots from Sasuke's mouth, through multiple points in his body, flowing through the string.

"Impossible. You can't pull lightning through wire, I told you that myself. Lightning has to travel through soil, metal, or even human beings but not cotton-" Sasuke pushes more lightning through the string.

"The string is my hair." Kurami cuts him off, her voice cutting through the silent air. The chirping noises start to arise, and the lightning flows at a higher speed, headed right for the tied up Orochimaru. He struggles, trying to get his hands together to form seals to switch bodies. The lightning flows around him, arising smoke and lighting up the kunai's as it hits his body with force, twining aound his body.

Behind him, Kurami uses her strength to rip off the paper seal, her sleeve coming free. She moves to aid Sasuke, seeing Orochimaru's body writh and contract from the electricution, but a form comes up out of the stone floor to her left, coloing itself, shaping into a human body. It forms into a womans body, the face forming into the clone of Kurami's. She opens her mouth, staring at the replica of herself.

She raises her hand, watching the clone roll her eyes, and cross her arms. A pain rips though her stomach, causing her to clutch her torso. Her clone smirks.

"I know what it is." The clone withdraws a kunai from its pouch, stepping closer to Kurami. Her eyes widen, as she also takes out a kunai, standing in a defensive stance.

Sasuke watches as Kurami and her clone stand facing each other, and then diverts his gaze back to Orochimaru, still writhing in pain. He lets out the rest of the Chidori before spitting out the wire, letting it fall to the floor. The place where Orochimaru was was flooded with smoke, covering up what was left of the man. He hears kunai's clash and behind him, Kurami fights herself with her justu's, her clone matching her perfectly.

He turns back to the smoke cloud, watching it clear, revealing a body tangled in wires on the floor. In the place of Orochimaru's head were several black snakes, moving in circles, suddenly turning to Sasuke. The small amount of chakra gets to him, weakening his senses slightly, his Sharingan fading. His curse mark on his neck pulses, but he vows in the back of his mind not to use it against the person who gave it to him. It was his last choice, last resort. He glances back over to Kurami, seeing her breathing heavily in hand to hand combat with her clone.

He watches as every attack she delivers, her clones is stronger, and affects the real Kurami more. She coughs up blood onto the stones, as the clone rushes at her again, its foot lashing at her neck with force that reminded Sasuke of when he used to spar with Kurami.

He turns again, seeing the snakes slither faster towards him, their fangs bared, ready to strike at him. He uses the little chakra he has left from the chidori wire drainout to send more chidori through the stone floor, towards the twenty, he guesses or more, snakes. It hits the first half of them, burning and frying some. Others drop dead on impact. The rest of them come close to his feet, heads lashing out to bite him, and inject him with their poison. He steps back, stomping on three, kicking away two more.

Kurami stares as Sasuke kicks away snakes, sending them spiraling into the wall. She turns back towards her clone, out of breath and her chakra diminishing. The clone runs at her again, its hand forming the red mass, like fire. Kurami gets a sense of deja vu, as she realizes what Yamato saw when she fought the leaf jounin.

The clones burning arm comes in contact with her own defending arm, burning the skin, and the clones foot lashes out, colliding with her swollen abdomen. A deep sound emits from her throat, her head rolling with nausea. She clutches her abdomen, falling onto her side.

"Sasuke! How in the high hell am I supposed to defeat _myself_?" She screams, trying to get up, ignoring the massive throbbing in her stomach.

Sasuke hears her, and his head lashes to the side, from where he was scanning the big room for Orochimaru.

"I've seen Orochimaru use this technique before, what you have to do is be stronger than yourself." He yells back, seeing a shadow run across the far back wall, a sword shining in its hands. Sasuke runs after Orochimaru, drawing his own sword to his side.

"WHAT?", Kurami screams even louder, "I have to be stronger than _myself_?"

Sasuke yells back a yes, his Sharingan catching Orochimaru in the darkened corner. He turns to see a clone of Orochimaru run up behind him, his arms, head and feet, burst into hundreds of snakes. They fly through the air, latching onto Sasuke's body, fangs digging into his flesh. He yells out, falling back, gathering up a small amount of chakra he saved into his hands, weakly pushing them together to form signs, ignoring the snake poison coursing through his veins.

He feels pressure inside his esophagus, and his mouth stretches open widely, purple poison omitting from it, with his blood and saliva. A spikey haired head and a set of hands pull out from his mouth, stepping completely out of his body, a new Sasuke forming, no poison present within him.

He gets up, feeling the curse mark grow stronger, eager to be let free. Sasuke calculates the amount of chakra left in his body before deciding on his choice. He closes his eyes, letting the curse mark's chakra flow through his body, covering it with the moving shapes.

In his spine, another more heavy pressure arrises, pushing up between his shoulder blades, cutting through his marked skin. His eyes open, revealing ow dark grey orbs. He feel his winged hands on his back twitch, flooding themselves with power. He smirks, remembering how long its been since he's used this form. His long hair brushes against his arms, his longer nails scraping his fists.

Behind him he hears a gasp, and turns to see Kurami on the floor, the clone above her. Her eyes stare into Sasuke's own transformed ones as she tries to take in the sight before her. Her clone kicks the side of her ribs, pulling Kurami's gaze away. She gets up, clutching her side, exhaling heavily, feeling blood trail down the side of her mouth.

She run at her clone, and when she gets close enough for the clone to lash out at her, she twists, moving into another place by the clone. Her hand goes behind her back, as she remembers the day Orochimaru taught her the specific jutsu.

_"I used this on the one and only Kyuubi." Orochimaru stated, holding out his hand. Kurami nods, staring at the palm. _

_"What you have to do, is focus your chakra into your palm, and then literally explode it through to your fingertips." Kurami holds out her own hand and nods again, her fifteen year old self staring in wonder as Orochimaru's pale hand turned a slight purple. _

_She mimicked his actions, seeing her own hand turn a tint of purple. _

_Chakra in the shapes of flames shot out onto the outside of Orochimaru's fingertips, and he raised his hand up to his nose area, twisting his hand back and forth. Kurami stared at her hand, and pushed her chakra into her palm, feeling it build up. She exploded it through her veins, watching the equal purple flames spreading out her fingertips. _

_"I got it!" She said happily, smiling widely. Orochimaru smirked, nodding._

_"Now, keep it in your fingers, and all you have to do it apply your whole hand to a pressure point on your enemies body, and it will seal off their chakra, all the way to the central chakra place below their ribs." _

_Kurami nodded, watching the chakra on her fingers in awe. _

She felt the same ripples of flaming chakra rip through her palm to her fingers, feeling the burning sensation she always felt. Kurami pulled the hand out from behind her back, lunging at her clone, fingers outstretched towards the clones stomach, where one of the main chakra points lay. Their eyes widened, as if trying to recall how to do that jutsu. Kurami jabbed her fingers into the pressure point, feeling the chakra cut off completely.

The clone flies backwards, its neck cracking on the wall. Its hands come to cover its abdomen, and tears come to its eyes, as it screams out, attempting to move, ending up only writhing in what looks to Kurami like immense pain.

Kurami's clone's knees jolt, as a dark red thick liquid runs down its thighs, flooding around her. Kurami's eyes widen in confusion, and her hands shake. The clone clutches its abdomen tighter, more blood running down its legs, making a little pool now.

"W-what?" Kurami shakes, stepping closer to the clone. The clone whimpers, hands balling up in its dress, watching the blood still flow.

"Blood... B-baby... Dying.." Kurami sways on her feet, knees buckling, as she falls in front of her clone, watching the girl whimper lightly.

"B-baby Dying? What baby?" The clones head snaps up, its eyes swollen and filled with rage.

"You killed my baby!" It screams before turning into a puddle of mud, even the blood changing. The words hit Kurami like daggers, before she leans to the side of the mud, letting everything come up from her stomach, which she realized was nothing but water and bile. She coughed twice, trying skaily to get up, her hands finding her own abdomen.

"B-baby.." She murmurs in a trance like voice, before falling onto her side on the floor, fainting from exhaustion, lack of chakra, and shock.

Sasuke sees her fall and is about to run over to her, when a snake wraps itself around his burning form, pulling tighter and tighter. He lets out a breath, his mind drifting to many thoughts. Gen jutsu! His mind screams, as his hands involuntarily try to join together to end the illusion. He hears Orochimaru's voice in the background, commanding something to the snakes. He snaps his head towards Kurami on the ground, his wings pulsing against the constricting snake's form.

"Kurami! Wake up, dammit! End the gen jutsu! WAKE UP!" He screams, watching her back arch slightly, showing she had woken up. She gets up shakily, her hands coming together, as she looks at him, blood running down her head.

"R-REALEASE!" She screams back, weakly, tripping backwards feeling her own cursemark pulse from the powerful chakra behind it.

She watches as Orochimaru appears from behind a dark shadow, creeping towards Sasuke, who falls back slightly, pulling out of the gen jutsu. She lets herself fade into the cursed state, feeling pressure all over her body, dark chakra rushing through her. She opens her eyes again, looking at her slightly blue colored skin. She feels the tattoed shapes skim her body, ending up on her back, burning through her old skin.

She pulls out needles, pushing her chakra through the metal, lunging at Orochimaru's moving shape. His own arm lashes out, as if to punch the air, before longer fiercer looking snakes appear from his sleeve. She kicks at Sasuke's calf lightly, pulling him out of his trance. He pulls her out of the way, his sword blaring with chidori again. He cuts off the snakes heads, watching them fall to the ground, poison dripping out of their necks onto the floor.

Orochimaru jumps into the air, his hands forming signs, before he puts his hand to the floor, seals drawing themselves on the stone. Fog appears around him, a huge snake rising from the ground. Sasuke smirks, and mimicks his actions, slamming his palm down also.

Smoke appears, and a gigantic snake rises up beneath them, hooked fangs barin towards Orochimaru. Kurami falls onto the snakes head, pain shooting through her stomach again. She prays that nothing will happen like what happened with her clone. She stands next to Sasuke, watching his wings twitch slightly, and his chest rising and falling rhythmicly.

Orochimaru pushes his arm out in front of him, breathing very heavily. Kurami noticies all the burns and scratches from the body transfers he has done in the last hour. His arm sinks, and twists, forming into bigger green snakes, very more poisonous looking ones. They shoot towards Sasuke, fangs curving, dripping with dark venom. Sasuke pushes Kurami back behind him, hand going to his mouth, cupping it.

He inhales deeply, highest temperature flames bursting out of him, exploding through the air. It hits the rooms oxygen, gathering up speed and flare, spreading even more. The snakes burst into charr, dropping to the floor in black dust. The flames continued throughout the air, hitting Orochimaru's arm, burning it clean off. He screams, clutching the stump.

Kurami steps forward, forming fast, expert hand signs, feeling Orochimaru's chakra flow through her, pulling the jutsu out of her. She hears a loud noise, almost like rain, or wind, before a wave of water floods through the training room, rising up to the massive snakes chests.

"It's over Orochimaru, you've reached your limit." Kurami says above the flowing water, watching said man try to maintain his balance on the giant snake. He snarls, turning towards them.

"You two are the ones who are going to die! My limit isn't reached!" He takes a step forward, falling to one knee, coughing. Sasuke pulls out his sword, sending all the chidori he could muster through it, watching the sword light up ten times brighter than usual. He takes the sword, and aims it at the belly of the snake Orochimaru is standing on, aiming below the water. He throws the sword, grabbing Kurami by the waist, kicking up towards the ceiling.

He uses the chakra on his feet to hold on to the ceiling and Kurami, as the sword peirced the water and snake, sending it falling. The lightning touched the water, lightning spreading through the whole room. The snake dissapeared in a puff of air, leaving Orochimaru tumbling into the electrocuted water. The moment his flesh hit the water, it bust into black flesh, the strench flooding through the air.

The water levels lowered, waves flooding through the training room halls, leaving Orochimaru's body lifeless on the floor.

Sasuke jumps from the ceiling, putting his feet on the ground, placing Kurami next to him. She falls onto her side, her curse seal diminishing. Sasuke's own diminishes slower, as he stares at Orochimaru.

"I-is he really dead?" Kurami whispers out, sitting up, weakly. Sasuke tilts his head slightly, nodding.

"And I thought he would have a longer time before reaching his limit. I guess he really did need a new body to transfer to to maintain his power levels."

"Hn." Sasuke turns to Kurami, pulling her up involuntarily, staring at the corpse still. He feels Kurami's hand cup his chin, pulling his face to face her own. He stared at her, face still emotionless. Her other hand grasps his arm, pulling it around her. She leans her head on his chest, starting to cry.

His hands rest on her back, feeling her tears drop on his chest. She pulls back, smiling through her tears.

"Atleast it's over, ne?" She wipes her eyes, putting her hands on his biceps. Sasuke leans his head down to her forehead, closing his eyes, breathing onto her lips lightly. She smiled, feeling his lips on hers. One of her hands moves gently down his arm to the hand around her back, and pulls it away, putting it to her stomach.

She pulls back, her eyes fluttering open. "Apparently its a baby." She laughs slightly, feeling him frown slightly.

"Do...", she takes a deep breath, staring at his closed eyes, "Do you want it..?"

"Hn." He muttered, as she felt his head nod ever so slightly.

Tears run down her face again, recalling the memory of the clone.

"...Sasuke?" He opens his eyes, their usual black orbs staring at her.

"Can you say it yet?" She looks down embarrassed.

"Hn?" He raises and eyebrow slightly, confused. She smiles shaking her head, leaning it back into his chest.

"Nevermind. We have time." Sasuke looks at Orochimaru's corpse, half expecting it to move, or transform into another clone.

"Yeah." He breathes out into her hair, closing his eyes again.

**. **

**END. **

**.**

**EFFING FINALLY. TA-EFFING-DA. WOOT. Sorry it took so long, I had the worst case of Writers Block, it was horrid! Ewwww! Well there you have it, the last chapter of Ragdoll. READ, REVIEW, AND STUFF. Sorry for any mistakes, incorrect assumptions, or wrong info or facts from the Manga or Anime. Yay! I'm done! Thank you guys, to those who read this whole story. Check out my others! Thanks! xxx**


End file.
